


Sterek RPs, Part 5

by seekeronthepath



Series: Sterek RPs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, Curses, Derek is a Good Friend, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nogitsune Trauma, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Supportive Derek, Truth Spells, pansexuality, post-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversation between Derek and Stiles (and/or the pack) originally written on omegle. Chapters tagged separately - capped at ten chapters.</p><p>Ch 1: didn't know they were dating (kind of), low self-esteem Stiles, insecure Derek, friendship, mutual pining, friends to lovers, fluff<br/>Ch 2: confession of feelings, curses, magic Stiles, Derek is a good friend, pre-slash, pansexual Derek, pansexual Stiles, humor, discussion of consent<br/>Ch 3: truth spell, post-3B, pining Stiles, nogitsune trauma, everyone needs a hug, hurt/comfort, supportive Derek, feat. Scott McCall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Thinks We're A Couple (Maybe They're Right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the way Derek and Stiles have been acting, people are starting to assume they're a couple. Derek doesn't have a problem with this, but Stiles doesn't get it. It's not like Derek ever /would/ date him. Right?
> 
> Co-authored by thewarlockandtheshadowhunter.tumblr.com, one of my very favourite people.
> 
> didn't know they were dating (kind of), low self-esteem Stiles, insecure Derek, friendship, mutual pining, friends to lovers, fluff

Everyone thinks were dating. I've tried telling them they're not, but they just keep looking at me like I'm some confused little puppy and won't believe me when I tell them we aren't! Apparently we should just 'give up the act' cause everyone knows about a relationship that I'm not even in!

**Everyone knows?**

 

What do you mean everyone knows?

There's nothing to know! I think I'd know if we were dating, but no one's listening to me!

_[delay]_

**Yeah**

 

What?

You don't seem as confused by this as I do.

**I can...see how they reached that conclusion**

 

Well...I mean, we hang out a lot, but so do Scott and Isaac and they aren't dating.

And I know we're kinda cuddly and stuff, but so is literally everyone else in this pack, that's not exactly weird.

**It's different because it's me, and because it's you**

 

Well, yeah, but still. I'd know if we were dating.

**I trust you at my back, or with your face near my neck. You still haven't stopped me visiting your room whenever I want**

**I ask for your advice on pack business, and generally listen to what you say**

**You let me see you when you're anxious or panicky**

 

You're the only one that really knows how to calm me down.

**We treat each other, at the least, like trusted and respected equals**

**We spend enough time together that our scents mingle - I always smell a little of you, and you always smell a little of me**

 

I like spending time with you.

**All these things...they don't /have/ to mean we're dating. But they usually would. And the others have picked up on that.**

 

Well, yeah, but...I mean, you're /you/.

And I, you know, kinda suck.

**Don't talk about yourself that way**

 

Why not? It's true, you're like ten leagues out of my league and we both know it.

**Leagues are stupid.**

**They have nothing to do with whether you actually /like/ someone**

 

I've learned that when someone's out of your league they generally don't want to be with you.

It sucks, but that's how it is.

Besides, you deserve better anyway, why would you want to stick yourself with me?

**No-one deserves better than someone they like and trust and want**

**Especially not me**

 

Nu uh, you deserve the best of the best.

**And who's that going to be?**

**/Kate/ was out of my league, Stiles**

**It had nothing to do with whether she was good for me**

 

Still. You deserve someone totally awesome, who you really want.

**So?**

 

So what?

I don't know what else you want me to tell you, Der. You're amazing, you deserve someone equally amazing to be with

**Why couldn't that person be you?**

 

Cause I'm not good enough.

**Why not?**

 

Cause I'm just not.

**I happen to think the opposite**

 

Think all you want, it's a moot point since you don't want to go out with me anyway.

**I do, actually**

 

Wait what?

You do? Since when?

**I couldn't tell you the day**

**It was months ago, though**

 

Oh.

**I didn't ask because, like I said, I don't think I'm good enough for you**

**But you deserve to know it's not you that's lacking**

 

Hey, wait, no, you're not lacking!

**Aren't I?**

 

No, you're not.

Hell, you're the best person I know, Derek.

**I'm touch-averse, traumatised, taciturn, grumpy, thoroughly awful at communicating my feelings, and I've put you in danger more times than I care to count**

**You can definitely do better**

 

I didn't say you were a perfect angel, Derek.

Besides, you're slowly getting over those first things and they aren't even your fault to begin with, you're a lot less grumpy these days than you think, I know you well enough that I practically speak the same language as your eyebrows so communicating isn't an issue and YOU have not put me in danger, you are usually the one that SAVES me from the danger.

Plus you're smart, loyal, you own up to your mistakes and try to make up for them, you're so sweet and caring once you get past the grumpy outer shell. You're hilarious, you know how to calm me down when I'm having a panic attack or stressed, you're also potentially the most beautiful person I've ever met if not the most beautiful person on the planet. And I feel safe with you.

So I don't think I could do better.

**Then maybe we should just prove the rumours true**

 

You think?

**I'd like to**

 

Me too.

**So can I take you out to dinner some time?**

 

You definitely can.

Oh, uh, you're gonna have to have dinner with me and my dad soon then, if we're proving the rumors true, by the way.

That was what, you know, started this whole thing, cause he said he knew we were dating and that you should come round to dinner soon so I could formally introduce you as my boyfriend.

**If we could put it off until after our second date, I'd appreciate it**

 

We can put it off for as long as you want.

**We really can't**

**I want him to approve of me**

 

He already does.

Trust me, he looked momentarily heartbroken when I told him we weren't dating before sitting in a firm state of denial about it.

**Oh**

 

Yeah.

**I didn't think he would**

 

I promise he does.

Had a whole mini speech about it too.

It was kind of sweet, apart from you know, I was totally lost the whole time

**Oh**

 

Yeah.

_[delay]_

**Thank you, Stiles**

 

For what?

**For...helping me become the kind of person that he could respect**

**For helping me figure out that it was okay to like and trust and want you**

_[delay]_

I swear to God Derek, if I cry because of how sweet that was...

**It's only the truth**

 

It's still the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!

**Then people should be sweeter to you**

 

Stop it, I can't even hug you for being so sweet right now

**If it makes you happy, why stop?**

 

I am so happy I get to date you.

**I'm pretty damn happy, too**

 

So, when do you want to go out for dinner?

**Is Friday night okay for you?**

 

Sounds perfect.

**Then I'll pick you up at seven?**

 

Okay, cool.

**I'm looking forward to it**

 

Me too.

**Goodnight, Stiles**

 

Goodnight, Der.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to thewarlockandtheshadowhunter for a wonderful prompt and an excellent Stiles. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Everyone Thinks We're A Couple (Maybe They're Right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potion goes wrong and Stiles is struck by a babbling curse - no really, it does actually make a difference - and reveals some things he otherwise might not have.
> 
> confession of feelings, curses, magic Stiles, Derek is a good friend, pre-slash, pansexual Derek, pansexual Stiles, humor, discussion of consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This is actually a not-warning. Derek is respectful of Stiles' privacy throughout this conversation, and redirects Stiles away from highly personal topics when they come up. Stiles confesses his feelings unintentionally, but he's not forced to do so.
> 
> Also, brief mention of Kate. Just so you know.

Derek I can't stop talking help  

And before you make some sarcastic remark, I /literally/ can't stop talking

**Do you ever stop talking?**

 

Normally, yes!

**I had to make a comment, it's my job.**

 

My brain to mouth filter may be generally defective but it usually /exists/

And I can normally sit in my room /on my own/ just fine and not talk to anyone

But right now, if I'm not communicating, there's this pressure that builds up until I do

Until I started texting you I was just getting louder and louder - I think it was pushing me to talk so the neighbours could hear

The neighbours can't hear this!

I have too many secrets to talk without a filter to whoever I see!

**What did you do this time?**

 

I don't /know/

There was a potion I was working on that maybe exploded on me a little bit but it wasn't anything to do with talking!

**I'll come pick you up. We'll go to see Deaton yes?**

 

Thank you

Do you mind if I keep texting you while you drive?

It's the only way I've found so far not to talk aloud

**What potion was it? And yes, feel free. I can use siri to text you.**

 

Thank you so much dude oh my god

I suppose it was /kind of/ about communication, but it wasn't about /me/ talking

It was meant to help me detect lies

Because it pisses me off the way you guys do that all the time

And if I can't stop you, I may as well even the playing field

**Maybe get Deaton's help next time yeah? Maybe this backfired and now you can't keep secrets because you can't stop talking.**

 

Well now that you mention it I'm guessing that it's probably functioning as some sort of variation on a truth spell

Like, I /can/ lie, the pressure to talk is just too much to really think of one

I can tell you I hate Scott, but I couldn't justify it properly or explain away why our relationship is so complicated right now

**Yeah... I'm not exactly sure what we are either.**

 

You and Scott or you and me?

Because you and Scott strike me as, like, a pair of brothers who hate each other

You argue about everything, but you never actually stop talking to each other

**Yep. That explains it perfectly.**

 

And I have this feeling that what you really need is someone to come down and be like 'well, I'm finishing it!'

And knock your heads together and tell you both to shut up and learn to get along

**I may hate him but I can't shake him off.**

 

Do you actually hate him, though?

**Oh god, you're the mom.**

 

Scott's hard to hate

This is a possibility I am very unhappy to realise

Goddammit

I'm not cut out to be a mother

For a start, I lack the parts

I'm really glad I'm a guy

**I bet there’s a spell for that.**

 

Oh there definitely is, I found it a couple of weeks ago

And unless one of you lot comes out as trans, I am /never/ touching it

Ever

Gender-bending is fun in fiction, but I'm pretty sure the dysphoria would suck

At least for me

I don't know 

Would it be easier for you, since you're used to your body changing?

**I honestly don't think it'd bother me.**

 

Yeah?

Cool

Gender spectrum yay

Or not

See: no filter

You should probably ignore me

Like always

I don't really get why you're listening right now

Unless you aren't and you're just pretending

Which is fine

You're helping anyway

Which I really, really appreciate

Because this sucks

**Stiles. Relax. Pretty much every born werewolf is pansexual. We don't choose our mates based on gender. We base it on compatibility, scent, bond, that sort of stuff. Bitten werewolves don't have the same instincts. Gender has never bothered me.**

 

Gender as applied to other people is different to gender as applied to yourself

Like pansexuality? Awesome

Go you

Also me

But I'm male

Totally male

Not flexible on that front

By mates do you mean partners or is there a mystical soul-bond thing?

Because the internet really disagrees on that point

Like, so much

It is the most bullshit of the bullshit I found about werewolves online

Which is completely unsurprising, because people are weird about sex

**Werewolves can have mates, somebody they're compatible with and choose to be with just like a girlfriend or boyfriend. True mates are rare but definitely not impossible. To be true mates, you have to have almost perfect compatibility and a deep bond to. My parents were true mates. They met in kindergarten.**

 

That's kind of freaky

I mean, I get the appeal of the whole soulmate thing

But wouldn't it be weird knowing since you were tiny that you were never going to be with anyone but this one person?

Isn't that heaps of pressure?

To be perfect for them and stuff

What happens if you have a huge fight or something?

What if you made some shit choices and ended up dragging them along for the ride?

**Not at all. Just because you're compatible with someone doesn't mean you have to be with them. Fights happen, that's life. Sometimes you have to move on. Life lesson - shit happens. But you move on.**

 

Even if you're true mates?

**Even then.**

 

But then...that would be awful, it would feel so horrible, wouldn't it?

Because it's not like I'm dating Scott, but the fact that we're not in sync right now is killing me

Hah. May literally kill me, if it comes to that

**Sometimes shit does happen but if you care enough, you get through it.**

**He wouldn't hurt you.**

 

Of course he wouldn't

He just wouldn't save me

Because he wasn't there 

It's happened before

And I've been lucky, because /you've/ been there

I'm really grateful for that, you know

We don't really say thank you

But I am grateful 

**As am I. Can I remind you of the time you held me above water for hours to stop me drowning? You do that with the whole pack every day without realising. You keep everyone floating even when it's hard.**

 

That's really poetic

I wouldn't have picked you for a poet

You're usually just sarcastic

**But true.**

 

Thanks

It's nice to hear you think that

**I trust you.**

 

Wow

That's pretty amazing

Because you don't trust, like, anyone

I mean, you have good reason

But still

You practically threw a hissy fit with the pool thing when I suggested we trust one another

I trust you too

Obviously

You're the guy I called when I realised I couldn't keep secrets well

**Because you needed to stay focused. And that means a lot. It really does.**

 

And don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't taken advantage of it

You could be asking me all kinds of questions

But you aren't

You haven't asked me anything except what I was making

So thanks for that, too

**Stiles, I have my fair share of secrets too. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. If you wanted to tell me anything when you're able minded, go ahead but right now, I don't want to know.**

 

I'm able minded!

Just not able...mouthed

Okay, that was a weird turn of phrase

But it's not like I'm drunk or anything

I could still consent to sex

Not that anyone would have sex with me

Especially when I can't stop talking

But the point stands

**Yes, it was. What I mean is that if you want to talk about anything at all when this is worn off, I'd listen. You should stop talking about sex before you spill things you'll regret.**

 

About what?

How much sex I /haven't/ had?

Everyone knows that

It's ridiculous

**There’s nothing wrong with not having sex.**

 

I know that, but I /want/ to

I'm pretty sure it'll be awesome

Assuming I don't fuck it up

Which it is entirely possible I might

Knowing my luck, I'll end up in hospital with a dick injury when Ms McCall is on shift

That would be typical

**That would be hysterical.**

 

/Or/ Dad will find me and whoever when we're making out in my car

For you, but not for me

It would be the most awkward thing I've ever done

And that's a very hard list to top

I am supremely awkward

The worst thing is, she wouldn't even be fazed

She'd be like, 'were you using a condom?'

While I was dying of embarrassment

And then she'd be like 'then I'm not gonna ask'

And then she'd probably let my dad know

**And I'd be there to hold your hand and laugh.**

 

And he'd sit me down later for The Talk, Part Two

Why would you be there?

I mean, I'm not gonna turn down hypothetical semi-sympathetic company

But seriously, all and sundry are /not/ gonna know about my hypothetical dick injury

So unless you're a super stalker

Which I admit I wouldn't put past you

Or you're the dude I was having sex with

**Ha.**

 

Which would be awesome, but incredibly unlikely

Then you wouldn't know

**Stiles, stop talking now.**

 

Until I started limping places and/or complaining

I literally can't, Derek

I am incapable of not talking right now

It is not a choice I get to make

**Then talk about something else.**

 

Wow, what wonderful advice

I could talk about Loki

That's a thing

**The trickster god?**

 

And the way Marvel, much though I love them, fucked up his mythology

Yeah, that guy

Mother of Fenrir, which is why I've been reading about him lately

Talk about gender spectrums

Anyway

**Slepnir was canon. I'm worried about marvel.**

 

I'm kind of pissed about the Jotunn thing

Primarily because there /were/ ice giants, but they /weren't/ jotunns in myth

The jotunn were just regular giants

The ice giants lived in niflheim

And I'm just...how lazy can you get?

With your research

It took me less than two minutes on Wikipedia to find that out

Why?

No

**Just let it go Sti, cinematics have to jazz everything up.**

 

I mean, I can get why they completely fucked up his and Thor's backstory

But it would change almost /nothing/ if they used the right words

Also it's frustrating because in myth he's not a villain

Our society hates trickster gods

Which makes sense, if you look at the world like Scott does

Because they just mess things up

But that's the point of them

To trigger change

And change totally isn't a bad thing

Even when Loki starts Ragnarok off, that's a kind of change

**Scott sees everything as sunshine and rainbows. It's sickening. That's what needs to change.**

**Change is good sometimes.**

 

Scott has two major problems with you: he has authority issues, and he doesn't get expediency

Change is morally ambivalent

It's not good or bad by nature

It just is

**Well aren't you philosophical today.**

 

Dude, no one cares

There's no point in me being philosophical

**Me and him clash in that respect. We don't do well with people in charge of us.**

 

No one is listening

**I am.**

 

It's because of his dad, you know

His dad was a complete douchenozzle

And Ms McCall probably should have kicked him out sooner 

and how do you have authority issues?

You've always had an alpha

**Do I ever listen to them? The last alpha I respected was my mother and the last person that I let close enough to practically control me was Kate.**

 

Did you not respect Laura?

And, I mean, Kate was psychopathic bitch, but I didn't get an 'authority' vibe from her

Ignore that

I'm not invalidating your experience

Whatever she did to/with you is yours to judge

Except if you try to say it's your fault

Because /that/ is objectively bullshit

But otherwise, whatever you feel is fine

**As a sister. She never wanted to be an alpha and she hated being one. So I never treated her like an alpha. Kate was manipulative and controlling in different ways.**

 

Huh

I guess I can see why Laura wouldn't like it

I just hadn't thought of that

You probably don't want to be talking about this, do you?

I'll shut up

Well, I won't

But I'll change the subject again

History of the condom?

No

You don't want to talk about sex-related things

Although the idea of using something made of horn is still weird to me

Medieval dream theory?

Is actually pretty boring, no

**I trust you, you know this. I don't mind talking about this. We'd just lost everything and she hated the thought of having to take over from mom like that. It's not a trigger anymore.**

**You don't have to tip toe you know.**

 

Yeah, but just because you trust me doesn't mean you like talking about it

**It helps.**

 

It's not about going on tiptoe, it's about respecting your feelings

Oh

Okay then

I mean, for me, I still hate talking about my Mom most of the time

**And that's okay.**

 

And that was only a couple of years after

And it wasn't as traumatic - or at least, we saw it coming

**I'm sorry you went through that.**

 

It's okay

I mean, shit happens

Our whole pack is full of people for whom shit has happened

**But we move on. We don't forget but we move on and deal with it.**

 

Dealing with things is a weird concept

I mean, I'm the king of coping

But it's not because I address my issues

I'm shit at that

I'm just really good at avoiding them most of the time

Except when I forget my Adderall

I basically can't not think of things when I forget my Adderall

Which sucks so hard

I am way more likely to have panic attacks on those days

**The moral of the story: remember adderall.**

 

You'd think I'd be better at it after so much practice

I've been on it for years

But if I fuck up my sleep cycle I fuck up everything else, too, and I'm likely to forget

Until Scott points out I'm weirdly hyper, and then I'm like, shit.

Time for all of the caffeine

People always seem to think giving me coffee is going to make me /more/ hyper

**Huh. Well get your caffeinated ass outside, I'm here.**

 

Thank you

I'll be down in a minute

I really appreciate it

You're awesome

I love you

Fuck

**Huh?**

_[no reply because Stiles is swearing inside the house]_

 

**Stiles I can hear you, you know.**

 

Shit

Well, I suppose it's not the most awkward way I could have brought that up

That prize would probably go to 'while arguing in front of my dad'

Or something similar

You know what I was saying about the dick injury being typical?

This was the kind of thing I was talking about

Sorry, I'll come out and we can go to Deaton's and get this fixed

The potion and talking thing, I mean

**Oh... Oh. Well I did actually think you meant that in a friendly way but now I certainly don't think that.**

 

Yeah, no

Sorry

Deaton can't fix that one

**Don't ever apologise for how you feel.**

 

I feel like I should be apologising

**Then so should I.**

 

For talking to me?

You've just been hanging around on the other end of the phone

And I'd rather that be you than anyone else

Not because of this, either

Just because I trust you

**Not for talking to you. For loving you too, you idiot.**

 

What?

That's one of the most unbelievable things I've ever heard

And my best friend's a werewolf

Why would you love me?

That doesn't make any sense

**Because you're you. We're compatible. You're kind, trustworthy, selfless, brave. The list goes on. Also you're really damn cute.**

 

I'm cute?

Wait, compatible?

That's where your wolf half is like 'that one', isn't it?

**Yes.**

 

So it's not you, it's your wolf?

**Stiles. I am my wolf and my wolf is me. Sure the personalities are slightly different but it's still most definitely me.**

 

But you guys talk about it like it's different

Like it's something to suppress or control

Like you're arguing with it, or whatever

Which is why you need an anchor, right?

To balance it out

**Almost. It's like... it's hard to explain. It's like you have urges that are hard to surpress. It's easier to think of it as a separate being. It makes it more manageable.**

 

So...you personify it so you can argue with it better?

**Exactly.**

 

But it's not really separate

**No. It's very much me. Sometimes urges and instincts can cloud your judgement but that's why we have anchors.**

 

Oh

Okay

That makes sense

Can I kiss you?

That's not just the potion talking

**Yes. Yes you most definitely can if you can stop talking that long.**

 

I can try?

I think I can

I can not talk for a little while, it's just uncomfortable

But I'm pretty sure kisses are worth it

Okay, I'm going to come outside now for kisses, and then we can go to Deaton's to shut me up

**Get your ass out here then so I can kiss you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my collaborator, whoever you are, for a kind and considerate Derek I loved writing a conversation with. I hope you all enjoyed it too!


	3. Truth In Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets cursed to tell the truth and Scott leaves him in Derek's care while he tries to find a cure. The two of them talk about some things that they usually would have kept quiet.
> 
> truth spell, post-3B, pining Stiles, nogitsune trauma, everyone needs a hug, hurt/comfort, supportive Derek, feat. Scott McCall
> 
> Coauthored by thewarlockandtheshadowhunter.tumblr.com

_Hey, Derek, can you do me a favour? -SM_

 

**What - DH**

 

_I need you to keep an eye on Stiles. -SM_

_He's cursed and a little more honest than usual. -SM_

_You're the only one I can think of that won't use anything he says against him later. -SM_

 

**Cursed? What do you mean, 'a little more honest than usual'? - DH**

 

_He got hit with a truth spell. -SM_

_I don't know when or why, so I'm gonna go talk to Deaton, but I can't bring him with me. -SM_

_Please? I'll owe you big time. -SM_

 

**It's fine. I'll do it - DH**

 

_Awesome. Thank you. -SM_

_He's still at home. -SM_

 

**I'll be over there soon - DH**

 

_Thank you so much, Derek. -SM_

 

**It's for Stiles - DH**

 

_Still. -SM_

_I appreciate it. -SM_

 

**Go. Get to Deaton's. Fix it. - DH**

 

_Yeah, okay, I'm on my way there now. -SM_

\-----

Stiles felt pretty odd, he decided, starfished on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His theory had been confirmed when Scott had stared at him like he was from another planet when he'd started talking, and just never stopped, secret after secret slipping out of his mouth to his best friend's horror before he'd left, promising that Derek would be there soon to look after him while he talked to Deaton. Something about a cure or a fix or something. Stiles had stopped paying attention when Derek had been mentioned, something he had of course admitted out loud once Scott had finished talking, who'd just stared at him in disbelief before leaving the house. Stiles hadn't moved since then, starting to wonder if Derek was _really_ going to come over or not, or if Scott had just been lying so that Stiles would shut up.

When Derek came in the window, Stiles was flopped on the bed, silently. Derek was worried - Scott hadn't said anything was wrong other than the curse, but what if it was? "If you want," Derek said abruptly, "I'll just put some headphones in and ignore you."

"Derek!" Stiles jumped a little, since he'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the wolf standing by his window. "I don't know. Do what you want. I'll probably talk anyway. Scott kept looking at me like I was some kind of alien, which really doesn't seem fair, cause I didn't even say anything that bad. All I did was talk about you most of the time anyway, it's not like it's that weird," he replied, and fell back into his previous position with a soft sigh.

Derek was curious, but he didn't want to ask. Not now, when Stiles couldn't choose what he said. "Are you okay?" he said instead.

"I dunno. Fine, I guess. It's not like I'm actually _hurt_ ; I just can't really stop talking. Which isn't that different from usual. I kinda wish I shut up more though, I know I always end up pissing you guys off. I don't mean it though, I just sometimes have to talk, I can't stand it when it's silent," Stiles rambled, rolling over so that he could watch Derek.

"You don't piss me off," Derek countered, sitting in Stiles' office chair. "It's mildly annoying, but..." Derek shrugged. "I've got used to it."

Stiles snorted. "You're only trying to be nice to me cause I'm like this right now. I know I piss you off, I can tell. You always get all growly when you're pissed off, but it doesn't scare me like it used to though. I think it's kinda hot when you do the eye flashy thing actually," Stiles confessed, bringing his hands up by his temples and waving his fingers slightly, as though to represent the flashing change in Derek's eyes when he shifted.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I know it doesn't scare you, Stiles," he answered. "If it did, I wouldn't do it."

"What's the point then? Isn't the whole point of getting growly to scare people?" Stiles mused, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he thought about it.

Derek sighed. "I'm messing with you, Stiles," he explained. Wasn't it obvious that he was playing? "And you do tend to get the hint that I'm annoyed when I do it."

"S'hard to keep arguing with you when you do the stupid hot eye thing," Stiles grumbled, frowning as though it was Derek's fault that Stiles thought almost everything he did was attractive. "How come you came anyway? I mean, I know you don't like me that much, I thought you were just gonna tell Scott to piss off when he asked you to come look after me. Not that I need looking after, it's not like I'm in danger, he's just worrying too much. It's a shame, he used to be so happy-go-lucky, now it's like he has to think every detail through or something will go wrong. Although, stuff usually goes wrong anyway. He's like my brother, but he's terrible at making good plans."

"He is," Derek agreed. Scott's plans had got them into trouble more than once. "I wouldn't leave you alone if you needed me. You've always been there for me, after all."

"Someone needs to be,” Stiles argued. “I mean, you were a bit of a creeper when we first met, but I knew you needed someone you could rely on. I kinda decided I was gonna be that person, I guess. I mean, Scott kinda treated you like crap for months, and then there was all that stuff with Lydia and Peter, and then all of the Allison stuff, and you were kinda awkward with Erica and Isaac and Boyd at first. You needed someone looking out for you. so I did it. Cause I knew you weren't all that your Sourwolf, creeper shell made you out to be. And I was totally right too."

Derek sighed. "You didn't need to do that, you know." Stiles was _right_ , but that didn't mean he'd needed to help. "I could have managed. And it wasn't your responsibility."

"Didn't seem fair that you should be on your own," Stiles countered, shaking his head stubbornly. "Still doesn't. I don't care if you could've managed on your own, the point is that you shouldn't have to. I'm glad I did what I did."

"I am too, you know," Derek said softly. "And grateful. It... I wouldn't have been...as okay as I am now, if you hadn't been there."

"Wish I could give you more, you know? Like, make you really happy. I like seeing you happy, especially when you smile, it's...man, it's really beautiful. Like, sunshine beautiful," Stiles confessed, sighing wistfully.

Derek frowned a little. He hadn't...he'd known Stiles thought he was hot; he wasn't completely incompetent. But plenty of people did, and Stiles had never done anything about it, or indicated that he wanted to. "You give me plenty," he said absently.

"You deserve a lot more," Stiles murmured, shaking his head slightly. "But I'm just, you know, I'm just a dumb kid to you, there's not really anything I can do," he continued softly, nervously nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You're not dumb, or a kid," Derek said firmly. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met, and even when we met you were mature for your age, and you aren't 'just' anything. I respect you a lot."

"I'm not mature. Mature makes it sound like I actually have a handle on my life, I can't even go to sleep without screaming myself awake," Stiles countered with a tired sigh.

 

Derek hadn't known it was that bad. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Is there - can I help at all?"

"Not unless you have magic sleep powers I don't know about," Stiles replied with a light shrug. "It's fine, I'm used to it anyway."

"It's not really." Derek could still remember the months right after the fire, when he'd woken up every time to either scream or throw up. And he could remember the nights after Laura died, when he could barely make himself sleep at all.

"I deserve it," Stiles replied, like it was the obvious truth. "After everything that happened, everything that I did... I deserve this."

Derek sat up abruptly. "No. You don't." The worst thing, he realised, was that Stiles was just saying the truth as he knew it. "You absolutely do not."

"Yeah, I do. So many people are dead because of things that I did, so many people have been hurt, this is just my punishment I guess. Karma getting her own back. I probably deserve worse than this, I'm probably lucky," Stiles mused, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he considered it.

"Is it my fault my family died?" Derek asked pointedly. "Do I deserve everything that's happened to me since because of it?"

"No, of course not, that's just stupid,” Stiles replied, his frown deepening as he quickly shook his head. “That wasn't your fault, Kate was a manipulative bitch, there's nothing you could have done to change what she did"

"So what makes you different?" Derek challenged him.

"I remember liking it," Stiles murmured, shutting his eyes like it might block out the memories. "I remember feeling powerful. I was so used to being the weakest, and it was like finally things had changed and I remember wanting more," he murmured, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. "I had thought I was gonna die, then suddenly I was the strongest I had ever been, I..."

"It's okay," Derek said quietly. "Just because it influenced you like that doesn't mean you chose to let it do what it did."

"It's not okay! I hurt everyone, I don't know how any of you can still look at me after what I did," Stiles countered, tiredly scrubbing his hands over his face as he focused on not crying.

Derek got up and came over to the bed. "Is it okay if I hug you?" he asked gently.

Stiles slowly took his hands away from his face before nodding, "Yeah, if you want to," he murmured.

 Derek sat, tugging Stiles upright, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I've learned," he said quietly, "that if I'm to have any hope of not hating myself, I have to judge myself by my choices, not my actions."

Stiles sniffled, not looking at Derek as he curled up close to him. "I can't...I can't do that, Derek, not after what I did, I just...I don't know how. I tried running away, I thought maybe if I just left then it would be okay again, and you could all move on and be fine and that it might help me cope with everything, but Scott caught me. Got angrier than I think I ever remember seeing him when he saw the bags and realised what I was gonna do," he mumbled.

Goddammit, Scott. Stiles didn't deserve anger. "I know," Derek said, rubbing Stiles' back. "I ran for a long, long time. It didn't help, but it made me feel a little better. I didn't have anyone to leave behind, though."

 

"I just want it to go away, Derek," Stiles whimpered, a few tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "I thought it would at least hurt a little less over time, but it doesn't."

Jesus. Poor Stiles. "It will," Derek promised. "It will eventually. It's just that sometimes...eventually is a long time coming."

Stiles nodded slightly, "I don't know how you do it, you know," he mumbled, cuddling a little closer to Derek. "You're always so strong, no matter what. You always pull yourself back up. I wish I could be like that."

Derek sighed. "I'm not really. I... I just keep moving because I'm afraid of what would happen if I stop."

"Have you ever tried? Stopping, I mean?" Stiles asked curiously, tilting his head up a little so that he could watch Derek.

"About three months after the fire I got really depressed," Derek admitted. "I didn't really do anything for...weeks. I don't want that to happen again."

Stiles nodded slightly, hesitating before moving to nuzzle against the older wolf's neck. "You're kind of a good hugger you know," he murmured finally, deciding it was time to lighten the mood a little bit. "I always thought you'd be a good hugger."

Derek froze for an instant when Stiles nuzzled against his neck, then lifted his chin to give the teenager access. He trusted Stiles. "Thanks," he murmured. "My family was always tactile."

"Hmmm. Must be nice hugging another werewolf, it's like double the warmth," Stiles murmured. "Wait, do other wolves feel warm to you or do they just feel like, a regular temperature? I mean, I know there's only a slight difference between average human temperature and average wolf temperature, but am I kinda cold to you like all the time?"

 "You're cool to the touch," Derek replied. "Just a little. Not cold. Other werewolves feel normal."

"I guess that makes sense," Stiles mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. "It's nice, you're like a relaxing warm. It's comforting, like a bigger, better, kind cuddly hot water bottle."

Derek huffed a laugh. "That's the most important part of being a werewolf, of course. Being a hot water bottle for our - friends."

 

Stiles grinned, "I like it when you imply I'm one of your friends. S'kinda funny though, considering how things were between us at first," he murmured, sounding much happier than he had a few minutes before.

"You are my friend," Derek objected. "Almost my only friend." Not many people survived being associated with him for very long and still liked him at the end of it.

Stiles' grin simply brightened at that, "Guess I have some competition for earning the title of your best friend then," he teased.

"No, you got that one ages ago," Derek said lightly, trying to make less of a big deal out of it than it was.

"I did?" Stiles asked, pulling away a little so that he could look up at Derek, his eyes a little wide with surprise.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Who else did you think it was?"

Stiles lightly shrugged, "I don't know. I always figured there'd be someone in New York or something who'd be your best friend," he admitted.

"I didn't connect with people much when I was in New York," Derek explained. "It didn't feel safe, for me or them. I certainly wouldn't trust the people I knew there to save my life like you have."

"You say that like there was another option," Stiles countered, his eyebrows furrowed a little. He couldn't imagine ever leaving Derek when he needed help, it just...it felt _wrong_.

"There was," Derek said quietly. "There always was. And the fact that you never believed that makes you one of the best people I know."

"There wasn't though, not really," Stiles argued stubbornly. "There's no way I could just...I just couldn't. It's not like you ever would've left me either."

There had been a moment. It had passed quickly, because what was Derek even alive for if not to take the brunt of things for innocent people? But there had been a moment, the first time.

 

Stiles sighed before moving to lightly rest his head on Derek's shoulder again. "You know, we should hang out more often. Preferably when I'm not cursed - the whole cursed thing kinda ruins the fun mood," he piped up finally, after a long few minutes of silence.

Derek shrugged - or he would have if Stiles wasn't leaning on him. "Alright," he agreed. "I admit, the curse isn't great. Is it...really bothering you?"

"Not really. I keep on saying some things that I don't really want to, but it's pretty much fine," he promised.

Derek smiled a little, pleased. "Good. I don't...you should get to have your privacy." There were certainly things _he_ didn't talk about.

"Scott said that's why he called you. Cause he knew you wouldn't be an ass about it. I mean, I love the pack, but sometimes when it comes to stuff they like this they have a little too much fun teasing and trying to finding blackmail for later, you know?" he murmured.

Derek sighed. "They don't have as much that they want to hide. We're both very private people."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish you talked a little more though. You bottle so much up sometimes, I wish I knew what was going on in that wolfy head of yours so I could help." It bothered Stiles more than he liked to admit, seeing how Derek silently handled things. But he didn't want to push it, because even if he didn't like it, it was how Derek seemed to cope. Stiles wasn't going to risk that.

"You do?" Derek had figured the others didn't need to be bothered with his issues. He could handle it.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem fair, for you to have to deal with so much on your own. A problem shared is a problem halved and everything," Stiles countered with a light shrug.

"I - everything's a lot better, these days," Derek admitted. "I'm...alright."

"Even so. you can still talk to me if you want to, you know. Even if nothing's wrong, sometimes it's good to just...talk stuff out," he suggested.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "And are _you_ planning to talk stuff out any time soon?" he asked.

"I talk loads of stuff out all the time," Stiles countered, lowering his gaze to Derek's chest. "Maybe not, you know, the big stuff, but the little things at least. Kinda helps carry the weight of the big stuff when you're not worrying about the little things."

Derek had mostly done that by cutting the little things out of his life entirely, in the past. It had been effective, but not healthy, and in between crises, it had left him adrift.

"And you know, if you want to talk, it doesn't have to be about anything important anyway. It can be nice to just, you know, talk about nothing sometimes and just have someone listen to you," Stiles continued uncertainly.

Derek glanced at Stiles, realising that while he'd been thinking, Stiles had taken his silence for disagreement. "The offer's mutual," he said quietly. "I'll listen whenever you need it."

Stiles nodded slightly, slowly sliding his gaze back up to Derek's face. "Thanks."

Derek moved back so he was leaning against the head of the bed and settled into a comfortable silence. Or at least, it was comfortable for him. He didn't know whether Stiles liked it, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

 

Stiles lapsed into comfortable silence, jumping when he heard Derek's phone suddenly ping with a new message. "It's probably Scott," he guessed.

_Bring Stiles to Deaton's. Found a cure. -SM_

**On our way - DH**

"You guessed right," Derek confirmed, swinging his legs off the bed. "We're going to Deaton's."

Stiles nodded, getting up off the bed and leading the way down the stairs. "Did you bring your car or are we just taking the jeep?"

_Deaton's gonna need to use a needle, you might want to warn him. He hates those. -SM_

"The jeep's fine," Derek said absently. "Apparently you're getting an injection of some kind, by the way."

Stiles froze by his car. "On second thoughts, I think I'd rather be cursed than have Deaton jab me with sharp needles, I could live with this, it'd be a pain in my ass but I least I don't have a second head or something," he decided, starting to walk back towards the house.

"Nope," Derek said, snagging Stiles' arm. "You don't have to look, and I'll pull the pain, but you're getting cured."

Stiles shook his head, "Nope. No thanks, I can deal with this I don't need to be cured. Maybe it'll be good if I'm a little more honest, who knows?"

"And what happens next time you stay up all night with a supernatural disaster and a teacher asks why your homework isn't done?" Derek pointed out.

Stiles paused at that, before letting out a tired sigh. " _Fine_ ," he groaned, heading back towards the driver's seat of his car.

"Sorry," Derek said, completely unapologetically. "Look at it this way...it's better than treating wolfsbane wounds."

"Touché," Stiles conceded, getting settled into the driver's seat before he started the car.

"Why do you hate needles so much, anyway?" Derek asked curiously.

"My mom had to get regular injections when she got sick,” Stiles answered, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “All the time, it was like every time I looked she was in the middle of getting an injection. And they...they hurt her, from what I could see. They were probably painless, but the way her brain received signals was starting to get really screwed up by that point, and she would cry out like it was one of the worst pains in her life. Then at Eichen House, they made you get injections too. Vaccines, sedatives...they didn't really care about whether or not it hurt when they jabbed you."

Derek rested a hand on Stiles' forearm. "I'm sorry I made you talk about it," he said quietly. For a minute, he'd forgotten about the curse - Stiles didn't seem particularly inconvenienced by it. "This won't be like that."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know," Stiles murmured, shaking his head a little. "Logically, I know that. But, you know, phobias don't really pay attention to logic," he added after a long pause.

"I know," Derek murmured. He'd been very, very uncomfortable around open flames for a long time. "I'll pull the pain," he promised. "I won't let it hurt."

"Thanks, Derek. It means a lot," Stiles murmured, trying to focus his head on anything other than the prospect of needles until they got to Deaton's.

"Of course," Derek replied. An uncomfortable silence fell in the car, and Derek was glad to see the clinic come into view.

 

"Okay, let's get this over with," Stiles mumbled, hesitating before getting out of the jeep.

Derek led them to the clinic's back door and knocked, waiting for Deaton to let them in.

It took a few moments for Deaton to open the door, but finally he did, smiling pleasantly at the two boys in front of him. "Come in. This won't take long."

"Good," Derek said firmly. He rested one hand in the small of Stiles' back reassuringly, guiding him ahead, and nodded politely at Scott.

"It's gonna be fine, dude," Scott murmured, smiling faintly at Stiles as the human hopped up onto the metal table, his heart racing dangerously in his chest. He hadn't even seen the needle yet; this didn't bode well.

Derek took Stiles hand and caught his eyes, looking at him meaningfully. "I won't let it hurt," he promised.

"I know," Stiles mumbled, although the promise didn't make it any easier to breathe when he finally did catch a glimpse of the needle. He needed somewhere else to focus his gaze or he wouldn't be able to go through with this, so turned his head to look at Derek's hand holding his, focusing on it instead of the gentle words of reassurance Deaton was giving him as he prepped his arm.

"Hey," Derek said softly, trying to catch Stiles attention. He - well, he'd been wanting to do this for a while, and it may not be the _best_ time right now, but it definitely wasn't the worst, not with all the things they'd said to each other today already. "Stiles...would you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Stiles hesitantly moved his gaze up to Derek's face when he heard him talk, his eyes widening with shock when Derek had finished his question. Was that...was Derek asking him out on a date? "I... yeah. Yeah, okay," he agreed with a slight nod, not even noticing when Deaton carefully injected the cure into his arm.

Derek had been waiting to pull the pain - the sensation was something like sucking on a straw in an empty glass - and grabbed it quickly, but most of his attention was on smiling at Stiles. "Thank you," he said gladly.

"Done," Deaton declared, taking a step back from the table and disposing of the needle.

"Wait, done?" Stiles asked, turning to look at his arm and noticed it needle-less.

"I guess the distraction was effective," Derek said, laughing. "Not that I wasn't sincere! But I thought you'd like something else to think about."

"I, uh...thanks," Stiles said finally with a small smile before looking back up from his arm. "So, dinner?" He prompted, raising an eyebrow at Derek with a faint grin.

Derek glanced at Deaton. "Is that everything?" he checked. "Side-effects, wait-time?"

"The cure will just take a few minutes to take hold, but that's it. There might be a slight tingling sensation in your arm, but that's as bad as the side effects get. No worse than a regular flu jab," Deaton promised.

"Thanks," Derek said to Deaton, then turned back to Stiles and nodded. "Dinner."

"What are we getting?" Stiles asked curiously, lightly swinging his legs as he remained seated on the edge of the table.

 

"Are you seriously having this conversation in the vet clinic?" Scott asked incredulously. "Jesus, guys, I know you're not great at romance, but seriously."

Stiles rolled his eyes before dropping down from the table. "Sorry, I forgot you were the romance police. And for the record, I am _great_ at romance," he countered with a faint smirk

"Dude, you are _awful_ at romance," Scott countered. "Seriously, tell me one thing you've done that was actually romantic."

"I wrote Lydia a love poem in fifth grade. I mean, she didn't read it, and it kinda sucked, but it's the thought that counts and the thought was very romantic," Stiles retorted.

"That's what you call 'great at romance'?" Scott scoffed. "No. Dude, I love you, but no."

"Hey, just cause I haven't had the chance to show off my romantic prowess doesn't mean I don't have any," Stiles pointed out, clearly pleased with his new line of argument.

Scott crossed his arms. "Alright. Well, now you've got an opportunity. I bet you twenty bucks you don't manage to do anything romantic in the first...six weeks you two date."

"Deal," Stiles agreed, nodding decisively. Six weeks, that was a long time. He could figure something out by then.

"No deal," Derek said immediately. "There will be no betting on our love life. No."

"Okay, no proper betting. _But_ you could help me prove my amazing romantical abilities by in six weeks’ time telling Scott how amazing I am at romance?" Stiles tried, trying to give Derek his best puppy eyes.

"No," Derek answered. He glanced at Stiles, then added, "I mean it, Stiles, no. Romance isn't romantic. I want us to be _real_."

Stiles simply watched Derek for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, no romancey stuff," he murmured, reaching out to gently take his hand.

"Thanks," Derek said quietly. "Just - be you. It's enough."

"Although, this brings me back to square one before _someone_ interrupted - what're we getting for dinner?" Stiles repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Derek tilted his head towards the door, tugging on Stiles' hand. There was no reason for them to stay here, after all. "That's at least partially your pick. There's that Italian place on Main, if that isn't too formal?"

"Italian place sounds great," Stiles agreed happily, gently squeezing the other's hand as he followed him out of the clinic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much credit to my coauthor, who wrote Stiles and Scott, came up with the prompt, and can be found at thewarlockandtheshadowhunter.tumblr.com
> 
> For those who've figured out my posting schedule, yes, this was meant to be up last Wednesday. Last week was hectic, and I got nothing posted. My apologies for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have been dating for months now, and they /still/ haven't had sex. Stiles wants to know why.
> 
> Established relationship, relationship negotiation, Derek has strong feelings about underaged sex, consent is important

So. Sex. - SS

Are we ever gonna have it? - SS

 

Yes.-DH

When you are old and grey and eighteen.-DH

 

Seriously? - SS

 

 

No. I'm never going to sleep with you. Never. Resign yourself to a sexless existence.-DH

 

Dereeeeek - SS

 

Obviously I /want/ to have sex with you. But. Not when you're still an underaged cub.-DH

 

Cub? - SS

Also, in plenty of places the age of consent is sixteen, you know - SS

Like, it's unusually high in California - SS

 

Take it up with the law. Except don't, because you want me alive to have sex with, and I don't want your father shooting holes in me.-DH

 

Uggghhh - SS

Not even a little bit? - SS

 

We're already doing a little bit.-DH

 

A little bit /more/, then? - SS

 

There will be no sexual contact, nudity, or phone sex.-DH

 

Spoilsport - SS

Seriously, why is this such a big deal for you? - SS

 

It just is.-DH

 

I am /literally/ the only one in the pack other than Isaac who's still a virgin - SS

 

And I'm sure that's very painful for you, seeing as Isaac isn't actually technically a virgin, but we're still not having sex until you're eighteen.-DH

 

Why not? - SS

The real reason, not that bullshit about the law and my dad, I know that was you deflecting - SS

 

The law is in place for a reason. Especially for relationships like ours.-DH

 

What do you mean, relationships like ours? - SS

 

I'm older than you.-DH

By a fair amount of years.-DH

 

So? - SS

 

So, that law is in place so that people like me don't take advantage of our younger partners.-DH

 

Take advantage of? - SS

Dude, you never would - SS

 

No, I wouldn't, because I care about you, and am going to wait until you're eighteen.-DH

 

It's not taking advantage of me to have sex /I want/ after literal /months/ of a trusting and caring relationship based on well-established friendship - SS

 

Eighteen, Stiles. End of.-DH

 

Why? - SS

 

Because I said so.-DH

 

Has that ever worked on me? - SS

Why? - SS

 

A man can dream.-DH

Because I do not want to have sex with you until you are eighteen.-DH

 

Why does it matter so much to you? - SS

 

Because I didn't wait until I was eighteen and I regretted it.-DH

 

[delay]

Oh - SS

That was totally different to our situation, but I guess I get it - SS

 

Not totally. Fairly similar.-DH

Except the older person is the werewolf, and the younger the human.-DH

 

Um, no. - SS

Literally the only similar thing is our ages - SS

 

And the fact that I could potentially torch your family.-DH

 

That's utter bullshit. If that applies to /us/, it applies to everyone, and thus is a meaningless factor. No. - SS

 

I still want to wait until you're eighteen.-DH

 

I will agree to that /if/ you let me convince you that our relationship is nothing like /that/ - SS

 

You don't have to agree, Stiles, I am perfectly capable of keeping myself out of your hands.-DH

 

That doesn't mean I can't punish you when I'm annoyed - SS

 

Punish me how?-DH

 

You think I don't know how to annoy the shit out of you by now? - SS

Also by withholding cuddles etc - SS

 

Stiles. A loving partner does not punish their other, equally loving partner like that unless it is consensual.-DH

 

Yeah, well, according to /your/ logic, we /aren't/ loving partners - SS

 

Stiles, you know I love you.-DH

 

Yes, I do - SS

Which is why I'm so pissed that you're comparing yourself to Her - SS

 

I am comparing situations, Stiles, listen, it's not like that.-DH

 

They aren't similar! - SS

 

You're in highschool, I was in highschool, She was older and generally rough around the edges, same as me, you want to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane, I wanted- you get the picture.-DH

 

We were friends for ages, I already knew and trusted you, I've /seen/ your bad points, you never 'seduced' me, we aren't a secret, we've been dating for months, my dad approves of you, we genuinely love each other, and you aren't fucking like that! - SS

 

I know, Stiles.-DH

 

Do you? Because it doesn't sound like it - SS

 

I /know/, alright? But I was worried about being like her at the start of our relationship. Which, you'll have noted, is why I was so reluctant to start it. I still worry. You /are/ young.-DH

 

But I'm not naïve - SS

 

Neither was I.-DH

I was just an idiot.-DH

 

Do you think /I'm/ an idiot? - SS

 

No, I think you love me. Which is infinitely more dangerous.-DH

 

So long as you love me back, which you do, we're fine - SS

 

Still not having sex with you.-DH

 

Are you going to stop comparing us to /that/? - SS

 

Yes, I am going to stop comparing us to that.-DH

 

Then I guess I'll try to be patient - SS

Can't promise I'll succeed, but... - SS

 

Stiles, it's not like you can jump me.-DH

 

Not successfully. But I /can/ pressure you. Which I have been. Which probably wasn't cool of me. Sorry. - SS

 

If I didn't like it, you would know.-DH

 

You're kind of a martyr by nature, dude - SS

 

A martyr who does not mind his very attractive boyfriend demanding sex.-DH

 

Except you do - SS

Because you don't want it - SS

 

I never said that. I said we're not going to have it.-DH

 

But you don't want it /now/ - SS

 

Don't mistake me, Stiles. I want it.-DH

But I also want to be able to live with myself in the morning, having fucked an underaged kid into the bed.-DH

 

Derek... - SS

It's not...like that. It won't /be/ like that - SS

 

Well it's not exactly not like that. It's generally seen as a not good thing to do. Sleep with a teenager when you're in your twenties. A highschool kid, no less.-DH

 

Could you stop focusing on what I am and think about who I am instead for a minute? - SS

 

You are Stiles, who I love very much, and refuse to deflower while you're illegal to deflower.-DH

 

Fine - SS

 

Don't be pissed.-DH

 

I'm not - SS

 

You sound pissed.-DH

 

Sorry. I'm really not - SS

 

Are you sure?-DH

 

I'm just a bit disappointed. And sad. - SS

 

Did you really just pull the 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed' bullshit with me?-DH

 

I didn't mean to - SS

 

I'm disappointed, but not with you. Just...about you? - SS

 

About me.-DH

 

The no-sex thing is more about the disappointed, honestly. The you-thing is mostly sad. - SS

That wasn't a very good explanation - SS

 

No it wasn't.-DH

 

I'm disappointed that we won't be having sex yet. I'm sad about why. - SS

 

Stiles, we've been over this. /Why/ is because I'm not comfortable having sex with you yet, because it's /illegal/. Not because I'm on some kind of masochistic self guilt trip.-DH

 

I'm pretty sure if not for the guilt trip, you wouldn't mind the illegal bit - SS

 

Then how about this one- We're not having sex yet, because it would make me have a guilt trip, whereas I would have no guilt trip after eighteen year old Stiles sex.-DH

 

Derek, I already agreed - SS

 

Then why does it feel like you're still trying to persuade me?-DH

 

I'm not trying to change your mind about the sex - SS

 

Then what are you doing, Stiles?-DH

 

Trying to figure out how to stop you mentally treating yourself like shit - SS

 

Jesus Christ, enough with the 'Derek is torturing himself'-DH

I'm just trying to take care of you! And make sure I don't hurt you, period.-DH

And yes! That includes making sure you don't sleep with me before you're of officially consenting age!-DH

 

You won't hurt me! - SS

And I hate that you think that you could - SS

 

Of course I could, Stiles, Jesus. This is a relationship. Not a fairytale. We /will/ hurt each other. But I'd like to limit that as much as possible.-DH

 

Okay - SS

 

Okay?-DH

 

I'm willing to agree to disagree about this. You've made some good points, and I should probably think about them. - SS

 

Alright. Good.-DH

 

I love you, you know - SS

 

I love you too.-DH

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my co-author, who wrote a very thoughtful and thought-provoking Derek.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Getting (It) Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles suggests that Derek might be asexual, Derek agrees, but also admits that Stiles' flirting has in no way made him uncomfortable.
> 
> ace Derek, getting together, relationship negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: for the ace readers (or others) who don't want to know about sex, just be aware there's some discussion of Derek hanging out with Stiles while he masturbates, or helping him.

So, I've been reading some stuff lately and thinking about you and, um...have you ever heard of asexuality? - SS

 

Asexuality? Uh no? Sounds made up. DH

 

I guess it is. But so's bisexuality and pansexuality, so. - SS

 

Alright fine that's true. DH

So why are you telling me about this? DH

 

It's, uh, when people aren't sexually attracted to other people - SS

And I've been reading about it and there were some things that reminded me of you? - SS

 

[delayed] What things are you talking about. DH

 

Like...when you think someone looks nice, you call them beautiful or pretty or whatever instead of hot or cute? - SS

And you don't really, you know, /look/ at strangers - SS

 

I don't...like the words hot and cute. They're weirdly sexual. DH

Oh. DH

 

Yeah - SS

 

I didn't know not being sexually attracted to people was possible. DH

 

Yeah, it's a thing - SS

About one percent of the population is the last estimate, but that may be too low - SS

  
  
[delayed] I've never even heard of that before.. DH

 

Most people haven't - SS

 

And how exactly did you stumble across this then? Doesn't seem like your typical saturday reading. DH

Dude, you know me. I read about everything - SS

 

In this case, I was reading about bisexual visibility and someone compared it to ace erasure and then I started reading about that because I hadn't heard of it - SS

 

True. You read about some things that most people would be disturbed by. DH

I didn't...know about this though. I'll look into it I guess. Can you not mention this to anyone? DH

 

Of course I won't - SS

It's your thing - SS

I just...thought you should know - SS

That if it /was/ you, it wasn't /just/ you - SS

\-----

_[a few hours later]_

So I've been doing some reading. DH

And I think that might be me. DH

Asexual I mean.. I just don't.. I can't believe I'm talking about this with you. DH

I'm not sex repulsed. Like it said...there's a scale. and I'm not repulsed by it and I have a libido and everything. Just...with another person has no appeal to me. DH

 

I get it. I mean, I don't, exactly, but I get what you mean - SS

You don't have to talk about it with me. But if you want to, I'll totally listen - SS

 

I don't want to talk about it right now. DH

It's weird talking about something I barely understand. DH

 

That's cool - SS

I get it - SS

 

[delayed] Did you look into all this because of me ? DH

 

Not...really? - SS

I mean, I got onto it because of something else. And once I really started reading it was interesting. But there may have been an in-between stage where it caught my attention because of you - SS

 

Can I just be bluntly honest with you for once in my life? DH

 

Sure - SS

 

I know you flirt with me. A lot. DH

 

I should stop, shouldn't I? - SS

 

[delayed] No? No I don't think you should. Because I...enjoy it. DH

 

Oh - SS

Cool - SS

 

I can visualize you typing out cool then flailing around your room like a psychopath. DH

 

That totally didn't happen - SS

 

It did. Don't lie to me. DH

 

When have I ever lied to you? - SS

 

When you just said that didn't happen. DH

 

Back to your point... - SS

 

I'll let that one go. DH

Contrary to popular belief, I know how to flirt. I know how to date, all of that. I just...never flirted back because of the, I guess, asexual thing. I didn't want you to expect something that wouldnt happen. DH

 

But you're interested? - SS

 

I'm interested in you. Only you. DH

 

I think it's pretty obvious that I'm interested back - SS

 

I gathered that, yeah. DH

You know that I don't want...sex. Ever. I can't. DH

 

So...not ever with another person? - SS

 

[delayed] I think...further down the road, since the idea doesn't repulse me or anything...I would be okay with assisting. I want to make someone I care about, fuck it, you. I want to make you feel good. You just have to realize that its not something I need or want. But I know you do. And I'm okay with...touching you, helping you out. You 'getting off' wouldn't turn me on in the slightest but it would make me feel close to you. Make me happy DH

 

Okay - SS

 

Just okay. Well that makes me feel great. DH

 

Fuck. Sorry. I didn't mean... - SS

I'm trying to do the active listening thing here, where I let you know I'm listening while you say everything you need to say - SS

It would be super awesome to have you there - SS

Even just holding me while I jerk off - SS

 

I'm...very alright with that. Like I said, it doesnt bother me in the slightest. DH

I know you. You smell like come and arousal everytime I'm near you. I know its a big thing for you. DH

I want to be there...want to hold onto you. Kiss you, touch you. DH

I'm also very okay with nudity. DH

 

Does it...bother you that I think about you that way? - SS

 

No. Not at all. You know I've actually thought and think about you nude also. Often. DH

It's just.. in a different way. DH

I imagine you, your body like a piece of art. Something I want to admire, to touch, to be close to. I still want to touch you, want to hold you and feel you. It's just a different end result for us both. DH

 

Oh - SS

Cool - SS

 

Which also means I'm alright with sucking endless hickeys into your skin and touching you /everywhere/ whenever you want it. DH

 

Fuck - SS

 

It's a text. I can't tell if that was a good fuck or a bad fuck. DH

 

Good. Definitely good. - SS

 

Oh...okay, good. Good. I'm glad. I care about you Stiles. I want to try and make you happy DH

 

It's the same here, you know that? Like, I want to make you happy too - SS

So you should tell me the things you want me to do to you or with you as well - SS

 

I miss...physical contact. A lot. DH

I know it might be surprising but I like hugging. I want to kiss you...a lot. All the time. I want to hold your hand and sleep with you. I want to strip down to nothing and fall asleep feeling you. I like closeness DH

 

I have no objections to that at all. That sounds awesome - SS

 

And is there anything you want from me...? DH

 

We're talking about dating, right? About the two of us having some kind of romantic relationship? - SS

 

I really hope so.DH

 

That's all I want - SS

 

And I don't want 'some kind' of relationship. DH

I want you. Exclusively. DH

 

I'd like that a lot - SS

 

So you'll let me take you out? Have you ever even been taken out on a proper date? DH

 

Yes I will and no I haven't - SS

 

I'd like to change that. DH

 

That would be pretty amazing - SS

 

Let me go over the top with it? DH

 

[delay] What sort of over the top are we talking about? - SS

 

Buy out a private room in that fancy italian place on the other side of town. Expensive bottle of wine that I'll bribe the waiter not to speak about since you're not quite 21 yet. You can spend the night here after...we can watch star wars DH

 

Holy shit - SS

 

Is that too much..? DH

 

Maybe not for the first date? - SS

 

So it's okay? DH

 

Um...I think I'd kind of explode from nervousness - SS

 

[delayed] What If I get some take out italian, buy a cheap bottle of champagne, and we eat and drink in bed while watching star wars. DH

 

That would be awesome - SS

 

I'm new to all of this too. DH

 

I guess that means we can make up our own rules - SS

 

I like the rule of cheap champagne. DH

 

Easier on your wallet than expensive wine - SS

 

And we can have more of it, which is always a bonus. DH

I like that, though...casual, with you. DH

 

I like the idea that it's just...us, you know? - SS

Not us pretending to be something we're not, or trying to meet some standard - SS

 

I think things will be pretty much the same between us. DH

Just more...nakedness. DH

 

And kissing? - SS

 

I really hope there will be an embarrassing amount of that. DH

 

I'm really glad you like kissing - SS

 

You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. DH

Once we start Im never going to stop. No one will ever want to be around us. DH

 

That's okay. Scott and Allison and Erica and Boyd have been fairly unbearable themselves - SS

 

Guess it's our turn. DH

 

I will so be using this argument with Scott - SS

 

Feel free to. DH

I honestly can't believe this is real. I never thought, ever, that anyone, let alone you, would be okay with me being this way. DH

 

[delay] Were /you/ ever okay with being this way? - SS

 

[delayed] No. And I'm still not positive that I am. But you being okay with it...still wanting me...is the first time I've felt like there's a chance of me accepting it. DH

 

I guess I'll have to keep reminding you until you are - SS

 

[delayed] You know we picked a bad time to do all of this. DH

 

What do you mean? - SS

 

The summer before you decide where youre going to college. DH

 

Good point - SS

I guess we'll have to make the most of it - SS

 

You say that like it will stop when you go. DH

 

The cuddles will. And the kisses. - SS

 

[delayed] Not if you stay close. Or...if I happen to move. DH

 

Derek, that's...that's a lot - SS

Can we maybe table this discussion until after we've gone on a few dates? - SS

 

It actually doesn't have anything to do with dating. I was thinking about moving anyway. For a while. DH

So...yeah, we can talk about it later. I just...want you to know it's something I've been thinking about. DH

 

You want to move? - SS

 

I want to start over. Somewhere else. I'm tired of this giant, empty, dark loft. DH

 

...I guess I get that - SS

But will you...I was always planning to come back here, after college - SS

 

I don't have a problem with Beacon Hills, Just the place I'm at in Beacon Hills. DH

 

Okay - SS

I just...even if I didn't like you like I do, it wouldn't be the same without you - SS

 

I know what you mean. DH

Removing all the romantic feelings, you've helped me more than you'll ever know DH

 

What do you mean? - SS

 

Not only have you saved my life. But you showed me that being yourself, making jokes, taking life less seriously...it isn't a bad thing. DH

 

It keeps me sane - SS

 

Understandable. DH

 

There was a time when I tried harder to be normal - SS

 

I'm glad you don't anymore. DH

There was a time when I tried harder not to feel for anyone. DH

 

I'm /really/ glad you don't anymore - SS

 

Yeah Stiles. so am I . DH

 

[delay] Um. Thought. Are you going to tell anyone else about being ace? - SS

 

If it comes up, I don't have a problem being honest...but it's not something I'm going to broadcast for fun. DH

 

Okay. Am /I/ allowed to tell anyone, if it comes up? - SS

 

You are. It's alright with me, I promise. DH

 

Okay - SS

I just...it's dumb, but I think it'll make Dad feel a bit better about us - SS

It'll come up eventually - SS

 

I know it will. And I'll be there, for that conversation. I should be there. DH

 

Yeah, good plan - SS

He's getting to like you, you know. Or at least not distrust you - SS

 

I hope one day he will find it in him to trust me. DH

 

He will. You're a trustworthy guy. You just...didn't make a great first impression. Or second. - SS

 

Or third, fourth...tenth. DH

 

You had some disadvantages - SS

 

It's alright. I'm different than I was when we met. DH

 

You're less...angry, I think - SS

 

I feel less angry. DH

 

I'm glad - SS

 

This has been an...interesting night. DH

 

You could say so - SS

Possibly we should have had this conversation in person - SS

But I really wasn't thinking it'd go this way - SS

 

And I think between your inability to stop talking, and my inability to talk...it wouldn't have happened in person. DH

 

There's that, too - SS

 

[delayed] are we...together? DH

 

I want us to be? - SS

 

Then I'm yours. DH

As weird as it sounds, I'm your boyfriend. DH

 

That sounds amazing - SS

 

You're going to change your relationship thing on Facebook aren't you DH

 

Yep - SS

I'd yell it from the rooftops if my neighbours didn't already think I was nuts - SS

 

Yeah, don't do that. DH

If I had a Facebook I'd change mine too. DH

 

So it's okay for me to be kind of proud for a while? - SS

 

You remember that stupid instagram account you made me make like months ago? DH

 

Yeah? - SS

 

Well, as opposed to popular belief I pay attention to you and Scott and learned what a MCM is...and just made you mine. So were even. DH

 

You're ridiculous - SS

And cute - SS

 

Thought you might appreciate it. DH

 

I definitely do - SS

  
Good DH

It's late, you know. Get some sleep, okay? DH

 

You too. Kisses when I next see you, alright? - SS

 

I promise. DH

 

Good night - SS

 

Goodnight Stiles. DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCM: man-crush Mondays
> 
> Thanks to my collaborator for a wonderful Derek - hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The One Where the Pack is Totally Not a Polyamorous Commune (+ Derek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody lives AU, unestablished, the pack at college, get together

 

 

**Stranger:**  Oh my god, college is a disaster. -SS

**You:** What's going on? - DH

**Stranger:** Our pack is a bunch of shitshows, dude. -SS

**You:** [delay] ...what happened? - DH

**Stranger:** I just came home from class to find a variety of things in the living room. One: Scott, Allison, and Isaac got drunk and adopted a stray cat. -SS

**You:** Oh, no - DH

**You:** Cats are just...no - DH

**Stranger:** It gets better. -SS  
Erica is writing a paper, sitting on the counter in a sweater and Scott's beer hat, which is full of wine.-SS

**You:** Unless she's dosed it, that's not going to do anything for her - DH

**Stranger:** Oh, she has. That's another thing. /Kira/, sweet little Kira, has used her chemistry major to find out how to add wolfsbane to anything and get the puppies drunk. Or high, actually. -SS

**You:** Fuck - DH

**You:** And right now, of course, they're too busy enjoying it to think of the consequences - DH

**You:** Namely, hangovers, cat vomit, and what happens when you hand in papers you wrote drunk - DH

**Stranger:** She's not drunk yet, she's pregaming. -sS

**Stranger:** I mean, I can't talk. I just found out I'm known at parties as 'that one twink who hustles shots' -SS

**Stranger:** That being said, what do you want for Christmas, because the money is flowing like wine, my friend, frat boys are too easy. -SS

**You:** You have an unfair advantage - DH

**You:** You're used to competing with werewolves - DH

**Stranger:** And I started at fifteen. Plus I look all twinky and new, and they fall for it every time. -SS

**You:** I'd say you'll get in trouble with that someday, but you can probably out-fight them all too - DH

**Stranger:** I'm scrappy. And have some kickass guard pups. -SS

**You:** Drunk guard pups - DH

**You:** Dog jokes still aren't funny, by the way - DH

**Stranger:** Erica likes them. -SS

**You:** Erica likes a lot of strange things - DH

**Stranger:** Like Boyd. Who I've realized is bizarre but actually pretty cool. -SS

**You:** Of course he's cool - DH

**Stranger:** Because you picked him? -SS

**You:** Other way round - DH

**Stranger:** He picked you? -SS

**You:** I picked him because I liked him - DH

**You:** Because he's cool - DH

**Stranger:** You're cute. -SS

**You:** Thanks - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** No problem. You should come visit some time, the pack misses you. -SS

**You:** I miss you guys too - DH

**You:** But someone has to keep an eye on things around here - DH

**Stranger:** Just for a weekend. We'd have fun. You could stay in my room. -SS

**You:** You wouldn't mind? - DH

**Stranger:** Of course not. It'd be great. I totally wouldn't hustle you at shots. -SS

**You:** I wouldn't bother competing with you - DH

**You:** I could also lay down the law about the cat - DH

**Stranger:** It's a cute cat. It's growing on me. -SS

**Stranger:** It likes to lay on my butt when I'm laying on the floor. I feel like my butt is underappreciated by everyone but this cat. -SS

**You:** It's a butt worthy of appreciation - DH

**Stranger:** Aww that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. -SS

**You:** I hope not - DH

**Stranger:** Look. [Photo over Stiles' shoulder of a small ginger cat curled up on his ass, which was clad in just red boxerbriefs] -SS

**You:** Why aren't you wearing pants? - DH

**Stranger:** You would be shocked at the amount of nudity that goes on in this house. -SS

**You:** So long as everyone wears underpants in public spaces, I can cope - DH

**You:** Unfortunately, I suspect that may not be the case - DH

**Stranger:** The other day I found Lydia lying on the hallway floor in a towel. When I asked if she was okay, she told me she was too hungover to make it to her room. I had to bring her a blanket and a waffle. -SS

**You:** You lot need a keeper - DH

**Stranger:** We really do. -SS  
You should see Malia. She's a frat boy. And actual frat boy. Kappa Delta made her their patron saint. It's terrible. -SS

**You:** At least she's enjoying herself - DH

**Stranger:** She is. Everyone is, I think. -SS

**You:** Good. You deserve to have fun - DH

**Stranger:** And we manage to look respectable when parents visit, too. -SS

**You:** Oh good - DH

**You:** Because you know they'd be nagging me about it if they realized the scope of your debauchery - DH

**Stranger:** It's a rule. No nudity, drug, sex, or alcohol paraphernalia, or general shitshow-ed-ness when there's a parent on premises. -SS

**Stranger:** Especially my dad. -SS

**You:** Well, thank you for the rule - DH

**Stranger:** You could be our keeper, though. -s

**You:** Do you really want me to leave BH unprotected? - DH

**Stranger:** Has anything actually happened since we left? -SS

**You:** Not really. A couple of omegas nosing around. Some fae settling in the woods - DH

**Stranger:** See? It's fine. -SS

**Stranger:** They named the cat Derek Jr. -SS

**You:** No - DH

**You:** No cats named after me - DH

**Stranger:** Too late. It's Derek Jr because we miss you. DJ for short. -SS

**Stranger:** We're gonna get him a manly little leather collar. -SS

**You:** No - DH

**Stranger:** Don't fight it .-SS

**You:** No cats named after me, Stiles - DH

**You:** No - DH

**Stranger:** [Picture of Stiles kissing the cat's head captioned  <3 <3 <3 Stiles and Derek Jr 4ever] -SS

**You:** No - DH

**Stranger:** You can deny it all you want, but DJ is part of this family now. -SS

**Stranger:** He likes my butt and Kira's hair, and we're friends. -SS

**You:** If I move in with you all, will you rename the cat? - DH

**Stranger:** I will consider it. -SS

**Stranger:** Back up names were as follows: Cheetos, Dr. Paws, and Murphy. -SS

**You:** Murphy is a good name - DH

**Stranger:** After Daniel Murphy. -SS

**You:** ...of course it is - DH

**Stranger:** Best thing to ever happen to the Mets. -SS

**You:** If you call the cat Dr Paws, it won't stick - DH

**You:** It's the wrong shape for a pet name - DH

**Stranger:** Shape? -SS

**You:** The best pet names are two syllables, with stress on the first syllable - DH

**Stranger:** Cheetos works then. -SS

**You:** It does - DH

**You:** You just need to figure out if you're willing to yell it when the cat gets lost - DH

**Stranger:** We could name him /Cheetos Murphy/. -SS

**You:** I feel like that implies Daniel Murphy is a cheater - DH

**Stranger:** Or really likes cheesy snacks. -SS

**You:** True - DH

**Stranger:** Settled, you're coming to live with us and the cat's name is Cheetos Murphy. -SS

**You:** I'm going to give Chris and your dad joint guardianship of the town - DH

**Stranger:** They'll be bros by dinner, and you'll be having dinner with us. Dinner is wine and chinese. -SS

**You:** You /really/ want me there, don't you? - DH

**Stranger:** I really do. -SS

**Stranger:** We do. -SS

**Stranger:** We miss you. -SS

**You:** I miss you too, of course, but...I didn't think you'd miss me /that/ much - DH

**Stranger:** Well I do. -SS  
I tried to name a cat after you. -SS

**You:** Why am I not surprised that that was your idea - DH

**Stranger:** Because I'm your fave and the feeling is mutual. -SS

**You:** Not so that you could honestly say 'Derek loves my butt'? - DH

**Stranger:** ....I didn't even think of that. -SS

**Stranger:** We have to name it Derek now. -SS

**You:** You get to say that /Murphy/ loves your butt - DH

**Stranger:** Oooh. -SS

**Stranger:** Mm. Not as good though. -SS

**You:** Seriously? - DH

**Stranger:** Don't get me wrong, I would totally let Daniel Murphy 'swing, batter' right into my pants... -SS  
But I like you better. -SS

**You:** Really? - DH

**Stranger:** Of course. -SS

**You:** Huh - DH

**Stranger:** Does that influence your moving in decisions? -SS

**You:** If it wasn't mutual, it wouldn't - DH

**You:** But as it is, moving into your room would be awkward - DH

**Stranger:** ....I'm confused. -SS

**You:** If you liked me, and I didn't like you, we could stay in the same room and be adults about it - DH

**You:** But since I do, in fact, like your butt, moving in with you is going a bit fast - DH

**Stranger:** ....oh. OH. -SS

**Stranger:** Well, uh...you can have my room and I can move into Scott's? -SS

**Stranger:** To be transparently honest, we kind of all rotate/share occasionally depending on who's sleeping with who, anyway. -SS

**You:** I assumed that Scott, Allison, and Isaac all share a bed fairly frequently, yes - DH

**Stranger:** And Scott and Kira. Malia and Kira. Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Allison. Malia and Erica and Boyd....I could go on. -SS

**You:** So basically, my pack is a polyamorous commune - DH

**Stranger:** Sort of, yeah. I mean, I've only participated like...twice. -SS

**You:** But you sound like the exception - DH

**Stranger:** ...I am. I have a one track mind. -SS

**You:** Good. I'm not good at sharing - DH

**You:** I'd try, if you really wanted me to, but I'd rather not - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. Wow. -SS

**Stranger:** Is it wrong that that sort of does it for me? -SS

**You:** What does? - DH

**Stranger:** You being all possessive. -SS

**Stranger:** I'm into it. -SS

**You:** That's probably a good thing - DH

**You:** I'm...not great at turning it off - DH

**Stranger:** Oh, I'm on board. -SS  
But just so you know, I am constantly surrounded by sex and constantly not getting any, so I'm a bit pent up. -SS

**You:** Uh. Do you...are you just looking for a friends with benefits thing? - DH

**You:** Or do you want to actually, you know, date? - DH

**Stranger:** No. No no. Dating. Like I said, one track mind. -SS

**Stranger:** I want the whole shebang. -SS

**You:** Okay. Good. - DH

**Stranger:** Just with a lot of shebanging. -SS

**You:** You're ridiculous - DH

**You:** Also, not a lot of she in the banging, I'd like to point out - DH

**Stranger:** You love me. -SS

**Stranger:** Hebanging. Youbanging. Whatever, I'm down. -SS

**You:** If we're dating, we're doing that first - DH

**Stranger:** Doing what? Dating? -sS

**Stranger:** Awww, you want to wine and dine me first? -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**Stranger:** You're so cute. I love that. -SS

**You:** At least three dates before there is any fucking - DH

**You:** You throw that word around a lot - DH

**Stranger:** What, cute? -SS

**You:** No, love - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. I mean...sorry? -SS

**You:** Just...it's not a problem, but know that I can't. Be casual with it. - DH

**You:** It's not an easy word for me - DH

**Stranger:** I get it, Derek. It's okay. -SS

**Stranger:** Just...when I say it, really say it...you'll know. Okay? -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** I might not be able to say it back, but when I mean it, I'll do my best to show you - DH

**Stranger:** I know you will. -SS

**Stranger:** So. First date. When and where? -SS

**You:** If I'm actually moving, there's logistics to manage - DH

**Stranger:** Like? -SS

**You:** Just...packing everything up, rerouting mail, cancelling utilities, that kind of thing - DH

**You:** It won't take me too long - DH

**You:** But I don't know that I'll make it /this/ weekend - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. Right. I guess I got really excited to see you. -SS

**You:** I'm looking forward to seeing you too - DH

**Stranger:** So, no sex, but...cuddling is fair game, right? -SS

**You:** Absolutely - DH

**You:** Kisses, too, if you want - DH

**Stranger:** Awesome. -SS

**You:** I think it will be, yes - DH

**Stranger:** I told the pack. They're thrilled. -SS

**You:** About me moving or about us? - DH

**Stranger:** Both. -SS

**Stranger:** Allison suggested a 'Welcome to the Pack House' party for you. -SS

**Stranger:** Erica suggested a 'Welcome to Stiles' ass' party for you. -SS

**You:** Of course she did - DH

**Stranger:** Either way you're getting a party in your honor. -SS

**You:** Can we limit the alcohol, please? - DH

**You:** I don't mind you guys getting drunk - DH

**You:** But I'd rather you actually be coherent - DH

**Stranger:** Don't worry, it'll be tame. -SS

**Stranger:** Just a lot of pizza. -SS

**You:** Thanks - DH

**Stranger:** And probably a puppy pile. -SS

**You:** That I can handle - DH

**Stranger:** I love puppy piles. -SS

**You:** Well, considering you're not having sex with everyone, they're a way for you to share affection with the pack - DH

**You:** Which is what they're for - DH

**You:** So it's understandable - DH

**You:** You're very pack-minded - DH

**Stranger:** And I've always been a shameless cuddler. -SS

**You:** That too - DH

**Stranger:** I'm a tactile creature. -SS

**You:** You'd make a really good wolf, you know - DH

**Stranger:** You think so? -SS

**You:** I've pretty much always thought so - DH

**Stranger:** I've thought about it. -SS

**You:** If you ever really want it, you only have to ask - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah? You'd give it to me? -SS

**You:** Of course - DH

**Stranger:** Maybe... in the near future. -SS

**You:** You know the risks, and the benefits - DH

**You:** You're already part of our pack - DH

**You:** You know it's a choice you can't take back - DH

**Stranger:** I know. I've been thinking about it for a while, though. -SS

**You:** Since when? - DH

**Stranger:** Since probably last Christmas. -SS

**You:** Well, when you decide, tell me - DH

**You:** But either way, you'll always be an essential part of our pack - DH

**Stranger:** You're amazing, you know that? -SS

**You:** [I have to go soon, can we head towards an ending?]

**You:** I'm not that great - DH

**You:** I'm just telling the truth - DH

**Stranger:** You're pretty great. -SS

**Stranger:** Text me when you know when you'll be able to come down? -SS

**Stranger:** Or, you know...whenever you want. -SS

**You:** I'm not going to stop talking to you just because I'm moving, Stiles - DH

**You:** You'll hear from me soon - DH

**You:** And you can text me too, okay? - DH

**Stranger:** Good. I will. Probably about Cheetos Murphy, or something stupid Scott did. -SS

**Stranger:** Or just to tell you that you're cute. -SS

**You:** You're pretty cute too, you know - DH

**You:** And not just your butt - DH

**Stranger:** Awww. -SS

**Stranger:** What a man. -SS

**You:** For telling you you're cute? - DH

**You:** At some point I will tell you /all/ your features that I like, and why I like them - DH

**Stranger:** I look forward to hearing that. -SS

**You:** I've got to go, Stiles - DH

**You:** Have fun with Cheetos - DH

**Stranger:** I will. Can't wait to see you. -SS

**You:** You too - DH

 

 


	7. Loving Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/b/o AU, canon-ish, alpha!Derek, omega!Stiles, get together, derek has issues, comfort, fluff

Hey can you do me a favor? SS

 

 

What? - DH

 

Can I like... wear your jacket at school for a bit? SS

 

Why? - DH

 

Because there are a couple alphas that have been bothering me and I wanted to make them leave me alone. SS

 

Bothering you how? - DH

 

General harassment. Grabbing my ass, rude comments about knots and my heats, asking if I want a "real alpha". SS

 

No one's done anything? - DH

And yes, you can have the jacket - DH

 

Not yet and thank you so much. It gets worse around heats. But no one's tried to force me or anything. SS

 

Sexual harassment of any kind isn't okay - DH

Why the hell hasn't anyone helped you? - DH

 

Because it's just "what alpha do" apparently. SS

 

That's bullshit - DH

 

Agreed but most people apparently don't see it that way. It's an omega's job to stay away from alphas. SS

 

And what's Scott being doing while all this has been going on? - DH

 

Scott's too wrapped up in Allison to notice anything else. SS

 

 

I'm guessing he used to be a bit of a buffer for you - DH

 

Yeah, everyone assumed we were going to get together. Then my heats started getting really bad since I "matured" and Scott ran off to Allison so now I'm free game. SS

 

Shit - DH

 

You know I've been protecting Isaac? - DH

 

You have? That's good. You're a good guy. SS

 

Thanks - DH

It's going to make it harder for me to protect you at the same time, though - DH

 

I'll be fine, I don't need you to play the boyfriend or anything. I just need an alpha's scent that isn't Scott to chase people off. SS

 

I'll leave it at the jacket if that alone stops them harassing you - DH

 

If it doesn't I'll just have to lower my standards and hope I can find a boyfriend who isn't too handsy. SS

 

No - DH

Don't settle for less than what you deserve, Stiles - DH

 

I'm not exactly an ideal omega, dude. I'm noisy, I flail, I'm sarcastic. SS

 

Sarcasm isn't a bad thing - DH

 

For an alpha no, but omegas are supposed to be demure, nurturing and submissive. The entire opposite of my being. SS

I'm apparently attractive enough and I smell good enough for a one night stand or a heat weekend but not for a mating. SS

 

Every alpha who's ever approached you was an idiot - DH

And stereotypes matter less when you're older - DH

 

I really hope so because high school fucking sucks. SS

 

I think that's universal - DH

 

Probably. So are you just going to protect the omegas in your pack forever and never actually settle down? SS

 

I'm fine as I am for now - DH

And you'll have as much protection as you want for me for as long as you want it - DH

 

You're a good guy, Derek. Whoever you do settle down with is going to be very lucky. SS

 

Same to you - DH

 

Thank you. You're the first person to ever tell me that. SS

 

People should tell you that more - DH

Relationships aren't about gender orientation - DH

They're about people, and whether they fit together - DH

So don't worry so much about whether you're a model omega - DH

 

Thank you Derek, really. I really needed to hear that. It means a lot to me. SS

 

Besides, it's not like you don't fit /parts/ of the omega thing - DH

 

That's for sure. I swear they're working on overdrive. Heats are starting to HURT. SS

Sorry was that tmi? SS

 

It's fine - DH

But I wasn't talking about your biology - DH

 

What were you talking about then? SS

 

I've seen the way you look after your father - DH

 

Okay yeah... I guess I can be nurturing when I want. SS

 

It's just with a very small and specific group of people who are lucky enough to get your care - DH

And that's fine - DH

 

You're part of that group you know. SS

 

I'm glad - DH

 

It's why I make you socialize. SS

 

If you say so - DH

 

I know what I'm talking about! You're like a puppy that was left alone during it's formative years and has to be reintroduced to people. SS

 

Tell me again how you aren't nurturing? - DH

Don't let anyone tell you you're not a proper omega, okay? - DH

 

Thank you. Stop it though or you're going to start getting my hopes up. SS

 

If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop - DH

 

It doesn't make me uncomfortable. I like it. But I don't wanna like end up reading more into it and making things awkward between us. SS

I really like it. SS

 

Oh - DH

 

Sorry. Just ignore me. SS

 

No, it's...not a problem - DH

It's fine - DH

 

Thanks. So... Can I make you dinner or something, to say thank you for lending me your jacket? SS

 

You don't have to do that, Stiles - DH

 

I want to. I make a mean beef pot pie. SS

 

Then thanks - DH

I'd like that - DH

 

The secret is the crust. I bet you'll be begging for me to cook for you again. SS

 

[delay] Probably - DH

 

Dude, honestly, how often do you and Isaac order out? SS

 

We can both cook basics, Stiles - DH

 

He cooked for his father - DH

Laura and I shared the cooking - DH

 

But how often do you actually cook? SS

 

More than half the time, but not all the time - DH

 

I'll cook for you guys. SS

 

You don't need to do that - DH

We're fine - DH

 

I want to. I make healthy delicious meals for my dad, I can make them for you guys too. SS

 

Only if you let us do something for you in return - DH

And no, helping you with your harassers doesn't count - DH

 

Fiiine what do you propose? SS

 

Well...I know something about car repair - DH

 

You do? How much? SS

 

I've worked as a mechanic - DH

I did all the maintenance on the Camaro since Laura got it - DH

 

Well then hell yeah! You can look at Roscoe, I'll cook for you. I like this! SS

 

Good. That car's a death trap - DH

 

I love him! SS

 

Then I'll teach you to look after 'him' so he won't fall apart when you need him - DH

You need a safe car to drive - DH

 

He's safe! SS

Sort of.... SS

He's mostly duct tape at this point. SS

 

Jesus Christ - DH

Duct tape is /short term patch job/, Stiles, not repair - DH

 

Mechanics are expensive! SS

 

So's hospital - DH

 

Okay yes technically but I'm fine! SS

 

So far - DH

I want you safe - DH

 

And now you're going to be fixing Roscoe, so everything will be fine. SS

 

Whenever that car needs repairs, you bring it to me, okay? - DH

I'll teach you how to fix it properly, but for now, there's no point you gumming everything up with duct tape just to avoid a bill - DH

 

Ooh big strong alpha taking care of a little omega like me. A guy could get used to this. SS

 

If that's how you want to look at it - DH

 

Let me have my fantasy. SS

 

I find it hard to believe you want to be 'looked after' like that - DH

You seem very independent - DH

 

Okay yes I would hate it in reality but it's a nice daydream. SS

 

Do you often daydream about things you wouldn't really like? DH

 

It's a nice way to explore things without fucking up your life. SS

 

I suppose that's true - DH

 

Okay, pie is in the oven. You're welcome to invite Isaac too. SS

 

He's eating with the McCalls tonight - DH

 

Well then it will be just you and me. SS

 

Not your dad? - DH

 

He's working late tonight and it's his cheat day so he'll have Parrish get him a double bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. SS

 

I can understand that - DH

 

It'll be nice to have some company tonight. SS

 

For me too - DH

 

Maybe we could watch a movie? SS

 

That would be good - DH

I reserve the right to veto whatever you pick - DH

 

You get three vetoes. SS

 

Don't pick anything ridiculous and I shouldn't have to use them - DH

 

I have fantastic taste in movies! SS

 

You certainly seem to enjoy them - DH

 

 

I do! They're great! SS

 

Can we watch Labyrinth? - DH

 

As in like David Bowie? SS

 

Yes - DH

 

OH. MY. GOD. SS

YES! SS

Very much yes! SS

Holy shit Der, how do you even know that movie exists!? SS

 

Believe it or not, our house in the woods did have a tv - DH

And that movie is a good one for werewolf kids - DH

The monsters aren't monsters - DH

 

Oh my god that's so adorable! SS

 

My little brother used to play Ludo out in the woods - DH

 

You had a little brother? I bet he was the best Ludo. SS

 

Wasn't as good with the rocks - DH

 

Who were you? SS

 

Depends on when you're talking about - DH

All of us were Ludo for a little while - DH

Laura used to joke that I was Hoggle, when we played with Nathan - DH

Cora would either be Sarah or Jareth - DH

Whichever she wasn't, Laura would be - DH

 

I would say you are Sir Didymus. SS

 

That was Dad, generally - DH

It was a joke on him being human - DH

And the name - DH

Sometimes Mom would shift and be Ambrosius - DH

 

That's adorable. Thank you for sharing this with me. My mom used to say that she was a goblin and I was Toby and that if I misbehaved she was going to give me back to Jareth. SS

 

Laura would have kept you - DH

 

I'm glad you think your family would have liked me. I think I would have liked them. SS

 

I can't even imagine them still being alive now. Or I can, but I can't imagine me being part of it - DH

 

I know what you mean. You change so much from when you knew them and then when you look back you can't see the person you've become at their side. I think about my mom all the time and I can only hope she would be proud of me. SS

 

She would have been - DH

I don't have to have known her to know any mother be proud - DH

 

Your mom would have been proud too, Der. You're a great man, and a great alpha. SS

 

Thank you, Stiles - DH

It means a lot for you to say that - DH

 

Well you deserve it. And I mean it, you really are a great man. You're my friend. I trust you and I care about you and your opinions. SS

 

Thank you - DH

You know I think the same about you? - DH

 

I'm glad you do. I'm very proud to be considered your friend. SS

 

And my pack - DH

You're family, Stiles - DH

 

You're family too. Dad even has Christmas presents for you. SS

 

I wasn't really planning on doing Christmas this year - DH

 

Too bad. Dad's got the gifts. They're hidden in his closet with my gifts. Also he makes a really kick ass ham dinner every Christmas. SS

 

I don't want to get in the way - DH

 

Der, you're family. You're not in the way. Dad loves you, and I like having you around. SS

 

Are you sure? - DH

 

I'm positive. We would love to have you over for Christmas. SS

 

Oh - DH

 

What is it? SS

 

Nothing - DH

 

Derek, talk to me. SS

 

It's fine, Stiles - DH

 

Please? SS

 

Laura and I only ever did birthdays - DH

 

How come? SS

 

You know how when your mom died, there was suddenly too much room at the holidays? - DH

Two people, where there should have been three? - Dh

 

Yeah. SS

I forgot how big your family was. SS

 

Well we were two where there should have been twelve, minimum - DH

So we stuck to birthdays - DH

 

You know what we could do? We could make it a pack holiday! Scott and Melissa, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, then me and my dad, and you and Lydia. So that's nine. SS

 

Everyone has their own families to celebrate with, Stiles - DH

They'll be busy - DH

 

We'll at least have Melissa and Scott, and Isaac doesn't have anyone else, neither do Erica and Boyd. SS

 

They actually do, they just don't like spending time at home - DH

Erica hates the fussing, and Boyd hates the gap where his sister used to be -DH

 

Oh. I thought they were just runaways now, like Isaac. - SS

 

No, Isaac and I did the paperwork, he's an emancipated minor - DH

 

Okay so you, me, Isaac, Scott, Dad and Melissa? Our own little pack. SS

 

You're sure I won't be interrupting anything? - DH

 

You're family, Der. It would be empty without you. SS

We're only going to get bigger you know. The pack is going to grow and we're going to get new members and everyone's going to settle down and have kids who will also be part of the pack. SS

 

[delay] It doesn't seem possible - DH

 

Why not? Just too big too imagine or is there something else? SS

 

We'd have to stay safe for that to happen - DH

 

We've survived through everything that's been thrown at us and if we stay together, we'll keep surviving. SS

 

 

I'll try to believe it - DH

 

I've got you protecting me, I feel pretty safe. SS

 

If my protection is all it takes for you to feel safe, you'll always feel that way - DH

 

You're all I need for anything Der. SS

 

Don't say things like that if you don't mean it, please - Dh

 

I do mean it. You make me feel safe, and happy, you make me laugh, you challenge me to be a better person, you make me feel warm and cared for. SS

 

Stiles... - DH

[delay] I don't know if I can have dinner with you tonight - DH

 

What? Why not? Because of what I said? SS

 

Because I pride myself on my control, but it's going to be...hard for me, with you saying things like that and making me dinner and me giving you something of mine to wear - DH

Which is my fault, and I'm sorry - DH

 

Derek, you don't have to control yourself. SS

 

I do - DH

 

Why? SS

 

It's my responsibility as a decent human being to respect whatever boundaries you establish - DH

 

And if I don't want there to be any boundaries? SS

Derek I wouldn't say those things if I didn't want you. SS

 

Stiles, I need you to be really, really clear - DH

What, exactly, do you want? - DH

 

I want you Derek. I want to be your mate. But if you don't want me I'm alright with just being your friend. SS

 

Let me court you properly - DH

 

You actually want me? Like really? SS

 

Yes - DH

 

I must look like an idiot right now, I'm smiling so much. Please come over tonight. We don't have to do anything, just dinner and a movie. SS

 

Would you let me scent you? Just little things, I promise - DH

 

Of course! I would love that! SS

 

Really? - DH

 

Yes! Definitely yes! SS

 

I just...I don't want to pressure you - DH

Ever - DH

 

You're not pressuring me, Derek. But I promise to tell you if I feel uncomfortable with anything. SS

 

Thank you - DH

 

But you have to promise me the same thing. If I move too fast tell me. SS

 

[delay] You're perfect, Stiles - DH

 

I'm glad you think so. You are too, Der. You really are. SS

 

[long delay] The last omega I...spent any time with was Paige - DH

 

It's been awhile then, and the last time... didn't exactly end well. SS

 

That's one way to put it - DH

 

It wasn't your fault. SS

 

Thank you - DH

 

You'll be just fine, Der. And I'll be just fine. SS

 

Okay - DH

I really do want you, Stiles - DH

I'm just afraid of what could happen - DH

 

I know, and it's a perfectly reasonable fear. You've faced loss before, we live a dangerous life. But you shouldn't let your fear stop you from being happy. SS

 

I want to be with you - DH

I know I'd be happy with you - DH

I hope you'd be happy with me - DH

 

I would be happy with you, Derek. No one would make me happier. SS

And I want to make you happy too. SS

I don't want anyone else. SS

 

Jesus, Stiles - DH

Do you have any idea what it's like, hearing you say that? - DH

That you only want me? - DH

 

I love you Derek. SS

 

What? - DH

 

I love you. SS

 

[delay]

 

Derek? You're starting to scare me a bit. SS

 

Stiles, you can't - DH

 

I can't love you? SS

 

You can't - DH

 

Why not? SS

 

Because...because I'm /me/ - DH

Because it's too soon - DH

Because you're too good - DH

 

Derek I've loved you for a long time because you're /good/. Because you're stronger than any alpha I've ever met and yet you have such a gentle touch, because you care so much and you love with your entire heart even though you're scared. You're amazing, Derek, you really are. You're smart and tender and protective and so many other wonderful things. SS

 

You can't - DH

Please, Stiles, don't love me - DH

Please - DH

 

I can't stop it, Derek. I can't change it. Trust me I tried because I thought there was no way I ever stood a chance with you. SS

Why can't you see the good in you? SS

 

People /die/ when they love me! - DH

I love you too much to let that happen - DH

Please don't love me, Stiles - DH

 

Derek you're not cursed. I'm not going to die just because I love you. SS

 

[delay] Please stop saying it - DH

 

Alright, alright. It's going to be okay, just take a deep breath, Der. SS

 

[delay] I'm sorry - DH

I'm messed up - DH

 

No, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize, I understand. SS

 

I'm sorry I need to pretend you don't feel how you feel - DH

 

It's okay, whatever you need. SS

 

You deserve better - DH

 

There is no one better, Der. You think a panic attack is gonna scare me off? I have them all the time. SS

 

You deserve better than someone who can't deal with your feelings - DH

 

You'll get there. You've been hurt bad, it's going to take a lot of time to heal. SS

And there are other ways I can make sure you know just how much you mean to me without saying those words. SS

 

Thank you - DH

You're so amazing - DH

 

You are too. More than you realize. SS

 

I'm sorry I panicked - DH

I'll be there soon - DH

 

It's okay. Dinner's ready so just come in. SS

 

Thank you, Stiles - DH

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to angharat.tumblr.com for writing an awesome Stiles!


	8. Be Gentle With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miscommunication, talking about sex
> 
> WARNING: past dub-con, in the sense that stiles didn't make it clear he was uncomfortable with the way they were having sex

Derek, can we talk? - SS

 

 

Sure. Yeah. -DH

 

I, um...the sex - SS

It's...great. Sex is great. I'm glad I'm having it. -SS

 

But...? -DH

 

But...I...could you tone down the manhandling? A bit? - SS

 

Oh... Shit, yeah. Of course. -DH

 

It's...sometimes it's fun, but it's also...not - SS

 

Did I hurt you? -DH

You should have told me sooner. -DH

 

sorry - SS

 

No, it's... It's fine. -DH

 

I'm not experienced and you...seem to like it? - SS

But, um. I don't want that. Please. - SS

 

I'm not. I'm really not. -DH

Okay. I'll stop it. -DH

 

Thanks - SS

I just...fear-boners aren't my favourite kind of boner - SS

 

I scare you? -DH

 

[delay]

No - SS

 

I do. That's what you just said. -DH

I'm sorry. -DH

 

It's fine - SS

 

It's not. -DH

 

I should have said something. It's not your fault - SS

 

It /is/. -DH

I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like that. -DH

 

What do you mean? - SS

 

I've never been that.. aggressive during sex. It's just something I thought you'd like considered how we first kissed. -DH

I should have asked. -DH

/I/ don't even like sex like that. -DH

 

Oh - SS

You don't? - SS

 

Not really. I mean, not as much. -DH

 

Why didn't you say something? - SS

 

Because I thought you liked it and I wanted you to be happy. -DH

 

[delay] We kind of fucked this up, didn't we? - SS

 

Yeah. Apparently. -DH

I'm really sorry. -DH

 

It's okay - SS

It wasn't really bad, it was just...you made me very aware of how much weaker I am - SS

That you could do whatever you wanted - SS

 

I'd honestly rather have you in control than do whatever I wanted. -DH

You're not weak. -DH

 

Physically, compared to you, I am - SS

That's just fact - SS

 

I guess. -DH

 

Not 'I guess'. It's true. You could punch through a wall if you wanted to - SS

 

I know, I just don't want to talk about it. -DH

 

About the strength thing? - SS

 

Yeah. -DH

 

Okay - SS

 

Thanks. -DH

I'd probably let you do whatever you wanted with me, just so you know. -DH

 

What do you mean? - SS

 

I mean... During sex. -DH

 

I'm still kind of confused - SS

 

I'd do anything for you, and let you do anything. -DH

I mean, within reason. -DH

 

What does 'within reason' mean? Also, what would you actually /like/? - SS

 

I mean within reason. I'm not into any kind of bondage beyond simple handcuffs, and... And I don't like being slapped or anything intentionally painful. That's within reason. -DH

I don't know what I'd actually like. I've only been with women before. -DH

 

So...you're saying you'd bottom? - SS

 

I would. -DH

 

[delay] Wow. That sounds really, really good - SS

 

Yeah? You'd like that? -DH

 

Hell yeah - SS

 

Oh good. -DH

 

So you'd like it? You're not just offering because you think I want it - SS

 

I'd like it. I really would. -DH

 

Oh - SS

Cool - SS

 

Whenever you want. -DH

 

Dude, I'm trying to figure out what /you/ want here - SS

 

I need to know what you want too, Stiles. -DH

 

You first - SS

 

Maybe not for a few days? Feeling kind of... Vulnerable. But seriously after that... Whenever you want me. -DH

 

Are you okay? - SS

 

Yeah. I am. -DH

 

You're sure? - SS

 

I'm just a bit thrown off. But I'm alright. -DH

 

Don't blame yourself, okay? - SS

 

I do, though. -DH

 

It's my fault as much as yours - SS

 

I know. -DH

 

I should have said something. I /really/ should have said something - SS

 

I'm so sorry. -DH

 

I'm sorry too - SS

 

I scared you. -DH

 

Only a little bit - SS

 

That's still bad. It makes me feel like... -DH

 

Don't you dare, Derek Hale - SS

 

I'm sorry. -DH

I can't help it. -DH

 

[delay]

I know you can't - SS

But seriously, I am declaring right now that this is over and done with - SS

We both made mistakes, and neither of us needs to feel guilty about them any more - SS

We've fixed it, and it's fine - SS

 

Okay. Yeah. You're right. -DH

 

No more feeling bad about it. Just cuddles. - SS

 

Come over? -DH

 

Of course - SS

 

Good. Okay. -DH

 

I'll see you soon - SS

 

See you. -DH

 

 


	9. Skinny Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothing advice, unestablished, feels reveal

 

 

**Stranger:** You have a problem. Officially. -SS 

**You:** What problem? - DH

**Stranger:** So far my theory is that you can't handle it when you're not the one being flirted with. -SS

**You:** This is about that girl at dinner? - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** Of course it is. -SS

**You:** She was interrupting us - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. I know, in your world this isn't a big deal, people flirt with you all the time. -SS

**Stranger:** In my world, it's a very, very rare occurence you need to handle carefully. -SS

**You:** What? - DH

**Stranger:** Girls don't flirt with me every day! -SS

**You:** And you want to be flirted with - DH

**Stranger:** I'm a seventeen year old without a hint of a lovelife. Or a sexlife. And not that much confidence. -SS

**You:** Seventeen isn't that old - DH

**You:** And you can do better - DH

**Stranger:** I can do better? -SS

**You:** Of course you can - DH

**Stranger:** What was wrong with her? She was nice. -SS

**You:** Really? You want 'nice' to be the defining adjective of the people you flirt with? - DH

**Stranger:** Well noone above that level has ever flirted with me, I'm not having unrealistic expectations. -SS

**You:** You can still do better than 'nice' - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. How about you let me know the next time you see a potential underwear model who wants to get into my pants. -SS

**You:** You might have better luck with girls if you went to clubs other than Jungle, you know - DH

**Stranger:** ...how do you know about that. -SS

**You:** I know people there - DH

**Stranger:** I was going with Danny. It's not as if you have to be into something specific to party there. -SS

**Stranger:** And it's not as if there are many clubs in Beacon Hills. -SS

**You:** I'm not judging - DH

**You:** But it's not a great place to pick up girls - DH

**You:** Girls who go to Jungle specifically /don't/ want to be flirted with - DH

**Stranger:** I wasn't trying to pick up anyone there. -SS

**You:** You were complaining that no-one flirts with you - DH

**Stranger:** And you surprised me with suddenly asking about... this. -SS

**You:** It was just a suggestion, Stiles - DH

**You:** Take it or don't - DH

**Stranger:** Go to clubs with more girls. Got it. -SS

**You:** And when you do, stop dressing like you're unattractive - DH

**Stranger:** Uhm. -SS

**Stranger:** What's wrong with the way I dress? -SS

**You:** Do you actually want to hear it? - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah. -SS

**Stranger:** I mean, you clearly know what you're doing, so I might as well listen. -SS

**You:** Everything you wear is baggy, or you wear layers on top of it - DH

**You:** I'm sure it's comfortable, but you dress like you're hiding yourself - DH

**Stranger:** Not everyone looks like they go to the gym a lot. -SS

**You:** No - DH

**You:** But that's not actually relevant right now - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah it is, I can't just dress like... well like you for instance. -SS

**You:** And you shouldn't. You'll never look like me. You look like you - DH

**You:** I'm bulky and you're lean. I have muscled arms, you have long legs - DH

**Stranger:** Then what am I supposed to wear? -SS

**Stranger:** This is starting to sound as if it's gonna end in a shopping trip, because I have no clue. -SS

**You:** Wear clothes that fit. - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, sure, thanks for the advice. -SS

**You:** Get yourself a pair of skinny jeans and some tighter t-shirts - DH

**Stranger:** Skinny jeans. -SS

**You:** What? - DH

**Stranger:** Nothing. -SS

**Stranger:** Thanks for the advice. -SS

**You:** It's nothing - DH

**Stranger:** I'll consider it the next time I end up at the mall. -SS

**You:** You're not unattractive. You do know that, don't you? - DH

**Stranger:** ...thanks? -SS

**You:** I mean...you're putting yourself down a lot - DH

**You:** And you shouldn't - DH

**Stranger:** It's just difficult to figure out what to wear, especially when you're in highschool. If you try something new, there's always the chance of people ending up laughing. -SS

**You:** People are idiots - DH

**You:** And if you're worried, then don't wear it to school straight away - DH

**Stranger:** Honestly, I don't think I'm gonna buy skinny jeans. -SS

**You:** Why not? - DH

**Stranger:** The idea of showing off my legs is weird to me, combined with wondering whether they'd make me less flexible and wondering where on earth someone's supposed to put their private parts without an obvious bulge. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**You:** Your legs are worth showing off, the flexibility difference is minor once they're worn in, and the bulge is part of the point, but it's up to you - DH

**Stranger:** I don't even know what to say first -SS

**Stranger:** ...the bulge is part of the point? -SS

**You:** Skinny jeans are supposed to emphasise what you've got - DH

**Stranger:** I feel like I'm pretty far away from that confidence level. -SS

**You:** You could pull it off - DH

**You:** But I understand - DH

**Stranger:** You're handing out a lot of compliments today. -SS

**You:** Am I? - DH

**Stranger:** My legs are worth showing off. -SS

**You:** They are - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. I'm going to the mall. -SS

**Stranger:** But I'm not guaranteeing that I'll buy anything. -SS

**You:** You don't have to - DH

**You:** Just try some stuff on and see how it looks - DH

**Stranger:** Fine, fine. -SS

**Stranger:** (half an hour later) 20% off on plaid! -SS

**You:** No - DH

**You:** Not the point - DH

**Stranger:** But... -SS

**You:** Buy some later, if you must - DH

**Stranger:** Fine, fine. -SS

**Stranger:** Okay. Here we go. -SS

**Stranger:** Shirts. -SS

**Stranger:** Simple t-shirts? -SS

**You:** Simple t-shirts - DH

**You:** You just want something that fits more snugly than what you're used to - DH

**Stranger:** Do I really want that. -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**Stranger:** I'm sorry, I'm just gonna have to send pics, because you'll end up saying it's still too big or too small. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** (delayed) Okay. -SS [attached: 1 picture of Stiles wearing a black tshirt, 1 picture of him wearing a grey vneck, 2 (clearly embarrassed) pictures of him in skinny jeans]

**You:** The grey is good - DH

**You:** Black isn't the best colour for you, but the fit's okay - DH

**Stranger:** Nice, the grey one is cheaper. -SS

**Stranger:** What's a good color, then? -SS

**You:** Blue suits you - DH

**You:** Basically any of the colours you tend to buy a lot of in the shirts you already know you like will probably be good - DH

**Stranger:** What about the jeans. -SS

**Stranger:** Too tight, hm? -SS

**You:** No, they're good - DH

**Stranger:** Right... I'll grab two more tshirts, maybe a jumper. -SS

**You:** Get something lighter and less baggy than the hoodies you usually wear - DH

**Stranger:** Fine, fine. -SS

**Stranger:** Can I combine the tighter shirts with my usual jeans? -SS

**You:** If you want - DH

**You:** You don't have to change everything at once - DH

**You:** Or anything at all, really - DH

**Stranger:** I know. Just trying to improve. -SS

**You:** I'm no expert - DH

**You:** I just figured out what worked for me and kept doing it - DH

**Stranger:** Well you had it kinda easy, man. -SS

**You:** I didn't when I was seventeen - DH

**You:** Especially because I wanted to look intimidating more than anything else - DH

**Stranger:** That's kinda cute. -SS

**Stranger:** I mean I've seen pictures of seventeen year old you, not very intimidating. -SS

**You:** Laura helped - DH

 

 

**Stranger:** I... do people end up looking at your crotch? -SS

**You:** Why do you ask? - DH

**Stranger:** Just figuring out how normal people feel with tight jeans. -SS

**You:** Then yes, sometimes. Not often, or for long - DH

**Stranger:** Does it make you uncomfortable? -SS

**You:** People staring at me has always made me uncomfortable - DH

**You:** People ogling me even more so - DH

**Stranger:** Guess that happens a lot. -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**You:** I'm used to it, but I don't like it - DH

**Stranger:** ...I'm sorry if I ever stared. -SS

**You:** It's fine - DH

**You:** You mostly stopped yourself after a while - DH

**Stranger:** ...time to die of embarrassment. -SS

**You:** Don't. It's fine. - DH

**Stranger:** I wasn't looking like that. Just pointing that out. -SS

**You:** I don't care if you were or weren't, Stiles - DH

**You:** You can look at whoever you want - DH

**Stranger:** I wasn't though. -SS

**Stranger:** Not looking at your crotch or anything like that. -SS

**You:** You know what, Stiles? - DH

**You:** Let's deal with this subtext - DH

**You:** I don't give a shit about your sexuality - DH

**Stranger:** There's no subtext. -SS

**You:** It makes absolutely no difference to my opinion of you - DH

**Stranger:** I was just pointing out that I'm not perving on you. -SS

**You:** Fine - DH

**Stranger:** And I was just pointing it out because you made clear that you don't like it when people do. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** ...I bought one pair of jeans. -SS

**You:** Good - DH

**You:** You can wear those with your normal shirts, by the way - DH

**Stranger:** Yeah, thanks, I'll consider it. -SS

**You:** [delay] I'm sorry if I've pushed you to do something that makes you uncomfortable - DH

**Stranger:** No, I'm good. I'll wear them sometime. I know you're right, it's just a big step, as ridiculous as it sounds, I mean it's just clothes. -SS

**You:** Clothes are rarely just clothes - DH

**You:** A body is just a body; clothes say something about the person - DH

**Stranger:** The compliments were definitely helping getting this done. -SS

**You:** I'm glad - DH

**Stranger:** Almost sounded as if you'd been looking at me. -SS

**You:** I try to pay attention in general - DH

**Stranger:** You know what I mean. But I'm not being serious anyway. -SS

**You:** Okay - DH

**Stranger:** No more growling at or scaring off people trying to flirt with me though, yeah? -SS

**You:** If it's not during pack time, I'll keep my mouth shut - DH

**Stranger:** And if it's during pack time? -SS

**You:** Then they'll have to wait for another opportunity - DH

**Stranger:** Mean. -SS

**Stranger:** You realize that putting me into nicer clothes might result in more people approaching me? -SS

**Stranger:** Ideally. -SS

**You:** It probably will - DH

**You:** And they can /still/ wait for after pack time - DH

**Stranger:** Why? -SS

**You:** Because - DH

**You:** Pack time isn't for strangers, and I'd say that to anyone else who dated outside the pack - DH

**Stranger:** I'm not dating though. -SS

**Stranger:** But I get it. -SS

**You:** Isn't that what you're aiming for? - DH

**Stranger:** Uh... -SS

**Stranger:** It's more complicated than that, never mind. -SS

**You:** You mean you're aiming for a hook-up - DH

**Stranger:** No, I don't think I could... you know, start doing stuff with a stranger. -SS

**Stranger:** I mean kissing would be okay, at parties or something. -SS

**You:** Then what /did/ you mean? - DH

**Stranger:** Getting better at flirting would be good, and maybe there's someone I'd like to impress, maybe there isn't, we really don't need to talk about that. -SS

**Stranger:** It's complicated. -SS

**You:** So you just want to flirt for fun - DH

**You:** Except for with this girl - DH

**Stranger:** I just want to take tiny steps towards gaining some experience. -SS

**Stranger:** What girl? -SS

**You:** The one you want to impress - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. Yeah. -SS

**Stranger:** I don't know, it's hard to explain. -SS

**Stranger:** It's not as if I'm working towards anything or expecting anything to happen. -SS

**You:** You just want to feel like you're the kind of person she could want - DH

**Stranger:** ...yeah. -SS

**You:** [delay] Experience is overrated - DH

**You:** Just so you know - DH

**Stranger:** You're being really nice today. -SS

**You:** Is it that strange? - DH

**Stranger:** Well I don't hear you complimenting my body a lot. So that's strange, in a good way. -SS

**You:** I'm six years older than you - DH

**Stranger:** So? -SS

**Stranger:** What does that have to do with anything? -SS

**You:** So it would creepy if I randomly complimented you - DH

**Stranger:** But I know it's not meant like that. -SS

**You:** Like what? - DH

**Stranger:** There's a difference between neutrally saying something looks good and thinking it's hot. -SS

**You:** [delay] Right. - DH

**Stranger:** And you're straight, so. -SS

**Stranger:** Easy to figure out which one it is. -SS

**You:** I'm not -DH

**Stranger:** ...what? -SS

**You:** Straight - DH

**You:** I'm pan - DH

**Stranger:** What does that mean? -SS

**You:** Gender isn't important to me - DH

**Stranger:** Oh. -SS

**You:** I told you earlier that I know people at Jungle. It's for a reason -DH

**Stranger:** Ah. Yeah. That makes sense. -SS

**Stranger:** So, were you being neutral? -SS

**You:** Do you really want an answer to that question? - DH

**Stranger:** Yes. -SS

**You:** Then no - DH

**You:** I wasn't - DH

**Stranger:** You think I'm attractive? -SS

**You:** Yes - DH

**Stranger:** How attractive? -SS

**You:** I don't believe in rating people - DH

**Stranger:** No, but I mean... I know that Scott is attractive, but I wouldn't want to see him shirtless. -SS

**You:** You've consistently implied that you're straight - DH

**Stranger:** You get what I mean though. -SS

**Stranger:** There are different levels of how attractive you find someone, from kind of walking by and saying 'yeah, cute' to 'I'd like to see that naked and up close'. -SS

**You:** I'm not going to answer that question - DH

**Stranger:** Why not? Come on. -SS

**Stranger:** For science. -SS

**You:** No, this is for your curiosity - DH

**Stranger:** It's important. -SS

**You:** No it's not - DH

**Stranger:** Derek, tell me if you'd want to see me naked. -SS

**You:** [no reply]

**Stranger:** Please. -SS

**You:** Why does it matter, Stiles? People have different tastes - DH

**You:** Whether or not you appeal to me has nothing to do with whether or not you appeal to the girl you like - DH

**Stranger:** See, it seems like a yes because saying no would have been easy, you would have already done that. -SS

**You:** Stiles, I'm not talking about this - DH

**Stranger:** You would be cool with me undressing in front of you. -SS

**You:** Stop it - DH

**Stranger:** There's no girl. -SS

**You:** [no reply]

**Stranger:** Derek. -SS

**You:** What. - DH

**Stranger:** I lied about liking a girl. -SS

**You:** So? - DH

**Stranger:** I- just... thought that you'd want to know, that maybe it mattered. -SS

**You:** That you lied to me? - DH

**Stranger:** ...that I like you. -SS

**You:** [long delay] Stiles... - DH

**Stranger:** Yes? -SS

**You:** Do you understand why I'm upset? - DH

**Stranger:** Because I lied? -SS

**You:** Look back over this conversation, Stiles - DH

**You:** You've consistently rejected any possible implication that you are or could be interested in me - DH

**You:** But you forced me to reveal that I was interested in you - DH

**Stranger:** Because I thought you were straight and had this big master plan of you never figuring it out. -SS

**Stranger:** And then I got too excited when I realized there was a chance. -SS

**You:** There was more than a chance - DH

**Stranger:** I'm sorry. -SS

**You:** Thank you - DH

**Stranger:** But we should talk about this. -SS

**You:** Which 'this' do you mean? - DH

**Stranger:** ...me liking you, you liking me... -SS

**You:** [delay] I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted - DH

**You:** I don't deal well when people push me - DH

**Stranger:** I won't do it again, I didn't mean to. -SS

**You:** I told you no three times, and you didn't stop - DH

**Stranger:** I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. -SS

**You:** Stiles, if I tell you to stop it again, you need to stop, okay? - DH

**You:** I need to be able to trust you - DH

**Stranger:** I already said I'm never doing it again. -SS

**You:** I know, I'm sorry, I just... - DH

**Stranger:** In my defense, the only thing I said after you said stop was that I like you too. -SS

**Stranger:** I wasn't pushing further, I was trying to tell you something good. -SS

**You:** I'm fucked up, okay? - DH

**Stranger:** Okay. -SS

**You:** Hopefully, you're willing to make allowances for that - DH

**Stranger:** Allowances? -SS

**You:** I have triggers, I have limits, I have issues - DH

**You:** I'm not an easy person to be around - DH

**You:** The more intimate we get, the more my issues will come to the surface - DH

**Stranger:** As long as you tell me what to do, it's gonna be fine. -SS

**You:** I'll tell you if something comes up, but in general...consent is really, really important, and the worse I'm feeling, the more threatening anything to do with sex or attraction gets - DH

**Stranger:** I get that. And it's not as if we have to move super fast. -SS

**You:** We're not moving any faster than you feel comfortable - DH

**You:** I don't care how long it takes us - DH

**Stranger:** Same goes for you. It's gonna fine. -SS

**You:** There's probably someone better for you out there than me, you know - DH

**Stranger:** I don't think so. -SS

**You:** You're definitely better than I deserve - DH

**Stranger:** Derek, I don't want anyone else, okay? -SS

**You:** [delay] Okay - DH

**You:** Does this mean I get to take you on a date this weekend? - Dh

**Stranger:** Yes. -SS

**You:** Then I guess we'll be going out this weekend - DH

Wear the skinny jeans - DH


	10. Your Shovel Talk is Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring Scott McCall

Scott, can we talk? - DH

 

 

I'm busy right now. I'll be free in a few years. -SM

 

You may not want to, but this is important - DH

It's about Stiles - DH

 

Is he alright? -SM

 

He's unhappy - DH

 

Oh so what, you're going to break up now, aren't you? And then I will have to collect the pieces of his broken heart and I am the alpha so I should do the same for you and as a best friend I should cut every kind of relationship I have with you, but you're my beta and I can't do that so Stiles will have an ex boyfriend and a shitty best friend in his pack. Congrats. -SM

 

Jesus christ, Scott, will you just /listen/ to me for a minute? - DH

 

I'm NOT breaking up with Stiles - DH

 

these are texts so I cannot /listen/. -SM

You're not? -SM

But he's unhappy... -SM

 

He's unhappy, so I'm trying to fix it - DH

Which I can do, without breaking up with him and making it worse, if you'll help me - DH

 

Explain yourself. -SM

 

He's unhappy because the two of us can't be in the same room for five minutes without arguing - DH

He wants his best friend in his life AND his boyfriend - DH

 

Yeah well he should have thought about it when you two decided to wait a month to tell me. -SM

I want to make Stiles happy, I do. But tell me how are we going to suddenly stop arguing. -SM

 

He wanted a month to be happy without having to worry about you hating his boyfriend - DH

He was genuinely dreading telling you, and that's because of /your/ attitude - DH

 

My attitude? -SM

You two have been at each other's throats for years! I'm sorry for being worried about my best friend. -SM

And I don't hate you, I like you, but still... that's my brother, I need to protect him. -SM

 

Have you ever heard of pigtail pulling, Scott? - DH

Even when we were strangers, we've protected each other - DH

 

Pigtail pulling is for kids, Derek. Not adults who need an healthy relationship. -SM

 

[delay] You're not entirely wrong. But you'll note that we aren't still doing it - DH

 

yeah, you suddenly got all sappy and mushy. -SM

 

I knew, years ago, that a relationship with Stiles would be wrong - DH

But we've both changed, and we've both gotten older, and yes, I got to the point where I felt safe to be 'sappy' - DH

 

do you love him? -SM

 

Yes - DH

 

you told him so? -SM

 

It's a little soon, don't you think? - DH

 

I just wanted to know. -SM

Do you see the two of you together in 10 years? -SM

 

It's hard for me to imagine that far into the future. But I can't imagine wanting to leave him - DH

I can't imagine being unwilling to change so he can get what he needs from me - DH

 

damn, I like your answers. -SM

okay. let's say this. you're on trial. -SM

hurt my best friend and I'll hurt you. he's the best thing that will ever happen to anyone who knows him because he is truly the best guy I know. so, treat him as he deserves because he surely will treat you great. -SM

 

I know. And I've been trying - DH

Why do you think I'm talking to you? - DH

 

because you want to be my friend? -SM

kidding. well, tell Stiles you have my temporary blessing. -SM

 

Tell him yourself. He needs to hear it from you, not from me - DH

And just...I genuinely want the best for Stiles, and this pack, and this territory. I'm not your enemy, over any of it - DH

 

Derek, I know that. You're a great guy and I look up to you for a lot, but I need to put my best friend first, you know? And the only way to do that is being a little harsh on you. -SM

I don't look at you as an enemy, but Stiles cares about you /so much/ and I know his heart is at risk when it comes to you. -SM

 

Scott, you haven't been putting him first - DH

 

how so? -SM

 

He's needed to be able to talk to you, and you haven't been there. You've been too busy threatening /me/ to support /him/. Has he ever walked away from a confrontation between the two of us smelling anything but unhappy and conflicted? - DH

 

no but that's just a process, you know? -SM

 

A process aimed at what? - DH

 

at making sure you deserve him. -SM

 

Forgive me if I think Stiles' /present/ happiness matters as much as his /future/ happiness - DH

 

and... we're arguing again. -SM

Listen, I gave you my blessing, what else do you want? -SM

 

Talk to him. - DH

He was crying last night, after I left - DH

 

He was? Oh my God. -SM

 

Get it now? - DH

 

\-----

Hey, bro... -SM

 

What's up, Scotty? - SS

 

I spoke with Derek. -SM

I've been a shitty friend, huh? -SM

 

What makes you say that? - SS

 

he told me you've been crying and unhappy and it's because of me and I was trying to do the opposite. -SM

 

I haven't been crying! - SS

 

[screen shot of the conversation with Derek] well... -SM

 

You gave him your blessing? - SS

Really? - SS

 

my temporary blessing. I'm giving him the chance to prove he can be good for you. -SM

 

 

 

 


End file.
